Crossback
by goldenponyboy
Summary: My name is Crossback. I had been running for years, with no escape. But now, the last thing I remember is falling. Now, I'm in the little haven of Ponyville, hoping to Celestia that the wrath I may bring keeps its distance. However, I need to keep my past a secret from everypony. But... its going to be a challenge keeping it from six of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: A Pegasus and a Pinkie.

**Hello! Goldenponyboy here. This is my first story for the world to see. I hope you like this. Oh, and before I forget, I do not own any of the character here other than my OC(s). This is more of an introduction, much like what the next couple are going to be.**

The last thing I remembered was falling. Falling out of the sky and landing hard on something. I'm not sure how much time elapsed when I was asleep, but it didn't matter. I was awake now, and had absolutely no idea where I was.

The first thing I did was attempt to stand up. No trouble there. Next, I took inventory of my self. Four legs, check. Golden mane and fur, check. White cloak and hood, check. Still know my name, Crossback, check.

After I was satisfied with the results of my check list, I started to explore the world around me. It appeared like I landed in some kind of garden. I also noticed was a hill close to where I had landed. It didn't look very special until I noticed the door and windows. It took me a fraction of a second for my mind to shout _Yes, stupid, it's a house. Someone lives there most likely._

I started heading towards the house when I felt something hit me lightly in the back of the head. Turning in that direction, I saw nothing but trees and a few bushes. There was absolutely nothing that I could see that could have hit me. But then another tap hit my mane.

This time, I saw her. She was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. She appeared to be about to throw another stone at me but was currently immobilized by my glare. "W-Who are y-you?" she asked in a very scared tone.

That tone may have sounded extremely timid, but that was probably what made me answer. "My name is Crossback. Don't worry, I won't bite you." I took a step towards her. She, however, squealed and ran up to the house. She ran in and slammed the door shut. A petty attempt to keep me out, but I allowed her to believe she was keeping me out.

Since she obviously wasn't going to let me back in, I decided to head in the direction of houses I saw in the distance. Maybe somepony there will be a little less scared of me. But, I kinda wish she hadn't squealed at me. She was awfully cute, even if she was a little timid.

As I neared the town, I noticed that the number of ponies was larger than on the outskirts. The mixed colors almost blinded me as I walked through what was obviously the main village square. They were all more accepting of me than the Pegasus was, but they still kept their distance from me for some unknown reason.

After a while of walking through the village, something suddenly popped up in my way. It looked like a big pink fluffy cloud, but it started laughing. It backed up and discovered that it was a pink mare. The "cloud" was the way too puffy mane on her head.

When I actually got a look at her face, I realized that she was staring at me while she laughed. I started to back away when she actually started talking, very quickly. "Hello there. Are you new? My name is Pinkie Pie. Welcome to Ponyville! Do you like parties? I love them! I know! I'm going to throw you the biggest party you've ever seen! Hey, you never told me your name. What is it?"

"Uh, it's Crossback. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Hey, can I introduce you to somepony?"

"Are they as hyper as you?"

"Nope!"

I smiled greatly under my hood. Readjusting it with my hoof, I said, "Lead the way, Ms. Pie." She giggled as she hooked one hoof around my leg and dragged me away. I hoped that this "Somepony" was more accepting than the Pegasus.

**So there you go! I know, I might not the best Fanfic author. But, bear with me on this. So, just R&R. Tell me how I could do better. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: My Welcoming

**I'm awesome! Two chapters right next to each other! None can beat GOLDENPONYBOY! Actually, quick story, a friend of mine helped me with this account, so he had full liberty with the user name. So he chose this one. It's actually kinda grown on me. It's a reference to the book "The Outsiders." Great movie. Anyway, on to the story.**

**I only own Crossback.**

Pinkie Pie dragged me through the streets of Ponyville. She obviously had no problem with me, but the rest of the population apparently wanted nothing to do with me. It was as if they could sense where I was from, and didn't like it. To be honest, I wasn't a big fan of my past either. Just thinking about it makes me shutter.

Anyway, after what felt like twenty minutes, she had finally dragged me to what looked like a library. I don't know if it was the giant sign with a book or the fact that there were ponies carrying them out of the tree. Honestly, I didn't care. I just like to know my surroundings well.

After we entered the building, Pinkie finally let me have my leg back. She may look like a good mannered, playful mare, but I swear that she must lift weights or something. She has the grip of a hydra. Don't ask me how I know that, you honestly don't want to know.

When feeling came back to my leg, I looked up and was nearly blinded by the colors surrounding me. I knew that there were only five ponies there, but they had enough color to paint a few cities if they wanted to.

Pinkie Pie smiled and started chattering again. "I wanted to introduce you to my friends. They're always ready to welcome a newcomer to Ponyville."

The first one to come close to me was an orange mare, with a blonde tail and mane in a braid, covered by a stetson. She was the second one to smile at me since I had arrived. "Well, howdy!" she said in a southern draw. "Pleased to meet y'all. Ma name is Applejack. Ah work live at Sweet Apple Acres. Ah, expect to see y'all 'round the farm soon." She held out her hoof to shake. And boy could she shake. I think she was stronger than Pinkie.

Next up was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her hair was about as unkempt as her attitude showed. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria. If your looking for a race, I'm the one to call." She held out her hoof, also. I swear, these ponies were trying to rip off my leg.

The next one had to stop my bouncing before she tried to talk to me. She was dark purple with and even darker colored mane and tail. "Yeah, I know. You feel like your leg is going to fall off, right?"

"Oh definitely."

"Of course. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I run the library here in town. If your ever in need of some organization or something of that sort, I'm your mare." I was reluctant to take her hoof, but when I did, there was a pleasing lack of arm pain.

Finally, I turned to the last mare in the room. She was about as white as my cloak with a well styled, purple mane and tail. "Leaving the best for last, huh darling? Very well, my name is Rarity. My life and heart go into fashion. And, if you don't mind me saying, you could do better than that cloak. Oh, please don't think of me as rude," she added with a shocked tone.

I chuckled and kissed her hoof when she extended it. "That's impossible."

"Wait a minute," Pinkie said with sudden worry. "Has anyone seen Fluttershy today?"

"Is she a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and a very timid attitude?"

"Yep, that's her! You've met her already?"

"You could say that. Or you could say that she is one hundred percent terrified of me."

Applejack had a confused look on her face. "What do y'all mean, Hun?"

"Well, I kinda, sort of, maybe... crashed into her garden. She tried to chase me off with stones. Did anyone tell her that tossing stuff isn't the most effective way to make people go away?"

At that moment, we heard the door of the library open. Then, that same timid voice that confronted me earlier was now speaking. "Uh, Twilight? Are you here?" I quickly jumped over the mares and hid behind them.

Twilight shot me a confused look before answering. "Yeah, Fluttershy. Come in."

The Pegasus did as she was told. When she was in the room, she turned to the mares. "Um, I don't know how to say this without it sounding to... strange. Uh, have you seen a white cloaked stallion around town?"

Before any of them could answer, another voice came from behind me. "Do you mean like him?" it asked. I shot up into the air, back over the mares, and on top of Fluttershy. We both hit the floor like bales of hay. When I opened my eyes, I had two blue ones looking back at me.

"Uh, hello," I said nervously. She had a look of complete shock on her face.

Then, her cheeks started to change to red. "Um, hi," she whispered. She then smiled wide as she stared into my eyes. "My name is Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you formally," I joked. Then I noticed our current position. I was laying on top of a mare in public. I quickly jumped up and helped her regain her legs. I cleared my throat before turning to the rest of the group, all of which had noticeably red cheeks themselves. "M-My name is Crossback, and... I honestly don't know what I'm doing here."

I scanned the faces surrounding me to try to find the owner of the voice that had spooked me. I discovered a little purple and green dragon on the back of Twilight. He was silently chuckling to himself. "I take it you find something funny?" I asked him.

He quickly snapped his head up at attention. "No, sir! I'm extremely sorry, Crossback. My name is Spike by the way. I'm the adorable one of the bunch."

I couldn't help myself this time. I threw my head back in laughter. "Adorable one, indeed!" The others soon joined my laughter. Celestia, I hadn't laughed like that in years, or ever for that matter. "It's nice to meet all of you. Really, it is." I then looked out the window at the sky. The sun was dropping, allowing the Luna to claim her dominance over the night.

"I think I may need a place to stay for the night," I said. The reaction I got was not the one I had expected. Five of the mares started fighting over which one of them should get to house me for the night. The only one not in the verbal fray was Fluttershy, who just was sitting in a corner, crying silently. I walked over her to see if I could do anything for her to sheer her up.

She looked up at me with the most adorable eyes I had ever seen. "I-I'm willing to let you stay with me, if you don't mind, but you probably want one of the other mares to let you stay with them, huh?"

I smiled at her reassuringly. "I would like that very much," I replied. Then, very quietly, as to not interrupt the fight, we slipped out of the library and headed for her cottage.

One thing was for sure: I was really going to like it here.

**There you go. Chapter 2 is up and ready for R&R. I hope that I live up to some peoples expectations of a MLP Fanfic Author. So please, CRITISIZE MY CONSTURCTIVELY! PS: notice that the date is 1/3/13? 13 13, isn't that nifty?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: My night with Miss Shy.**

**HELLO, FANFIC READERS! GOLDENPONYBOY IS BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I"M SO HAPPY THAT I"M GOING TO TYPE THIS ALL IN CAPS! Not really, I'm done now. This chapter, I will have Crossback and Fluttershy bonding and becoming better friends. There might be a little romance, but we'll see. ON WITH THE FIC! I own only Crossback**

I have to say, Fluttershy's cottage is a lot more cozy on the inside than the out. There appeared to be more room than I thought from the outside. But anyway, after we got inside, I quickly found her couch and parked my flank on one of the seat cushions. After a long day of getting "pelted" with stones, having my leg almost torn off, and being dragged through Ponyville, I was beat.

She soon joined me. When she did, the first thing I did was the only thing that had been nagging at my mind ever since I had arrived. "Fluttershy, I just want to saw how sorry I am."

She smiled softly at me, dreamily staring at me with those big blue eyes. "It's really okay, Crossback."

"But it really isn't. I mean, I crashed into what was probably a very beautiful garden, then proceeded to scare you afterward. I'm really amazed that you even let me anywhere near you, let alone in your cottage."

She nuzzled my neck after I had said this. "I forgive you. Besides, I can't stay mad at anypony too long, otherwise I start to feel really bad for them. Besides, I can tell your a good stallion on the inside."

_If you only knew who my parents were, then you would never say something like that,_ I thought to myself. And it was true, my parents were really horrible. They were half of the reason I was even in Ponyville to begin with. Both were truly darkened in their hearts. I was lucky that I could escape them before I turned into something like them.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Fluttershy, bless her heart, quickly wrapped her hooves around me and asked, "Oh, Crossback, are you alright?"

I returned the gesture. "I am now." She rubbed her hooves up and down my back, caressing me as if she had known me for years. But suddenly she stopped and looked up at my face.

"W-What's on your back?" she asked with that same adorable tone she used when she was confused or, usually, scared.

When she asked this, I smiled and let go of her. With one swift motion, I raised my two golden wings. Yes, you heard me, I have wings. That's what my cloak has been hiding, along with why I have my name: a white cross running the length of my spine up to the tip of my nose, crossed at my shoulders.

Fluttershy looked at them in awe. "You have wings? That's truly amazing!"

"You shouldn't act as if you yourself have never seen wings ever. I mean, what do you call these gorgeous things?" I asked, carefully holding up one of her wings with one of my own. Her face went red again as I did this. She was really enjoying this, I could tell.

Next thing I knew, I was looking into her big blues eyes, her into my own golden ones. Slowly, we started to inch our muzzles closer together. We were about to kiss when all of a sudden-

_ THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Looking down on the ground, I saw a little white rabbit. It was looking at Fluttershy with utmost impatience. When she saw this, she gasped softly. "Oh dear," she whispered, "I forgot to feed Angel when I get home. He gets so rude when he's hungry." Angel looked up at her and crossed his arms, continuing to thump his foot loudly. "Alright, dear. Mama will get your food. I'll be right back, Crossback." With that, she flew out of the room.

After she left, I looked back at the rabbit. "Angel, huh? Why do I get the feeling that that name is compensating for something?"

As if to answer me, Angel jumped up onto my nose and bit it hard. I yelped with pain, but instantly got it under control. When he jumped back to the floor, he smirked at me evilly. "I suppose you think I needed that, huh?" He nodded, then stuck out his tongue at me. I wanted to turn that little annoyance into a nice hat, but I suppressed my anger, for Fluttershy's sake.

Soon, she came back into the room, holding a bowl of salad for Angel. "Here you go, honey. Mama got you dinner." I loved it when she used that sweet tone of her's. It somehow made her seem more beautiful than she was already.

Angel, on hearing the mention of food, perked up his ears and ran towards the bowl Fluttershy had just sat down. I'm still surprised that she could put up with something like Angel. You know, because their personalities are so different. But when Fluttershy came over, sat by me, and asked, "Are you two getting along?", he put his ears up into a halo formation.

"Oh, Crossback, I almost forgot. You must be hungry yourself. I can make you something, if that's okay with you."

I smiled at the ponification of beauty sitting next to me. "That would be nice, my hostess." She giggled as she headed back to her kitchen. Instantly, the clattering of pots and mixing bowls could be heard as she made dinner for I hope the both of us. While she did that, I tried to have a friendly "conversation" with Angel.

"So, Angel, how long have you been living with Fluttershy?"

Putting crossing his arms and looking up for a second, as if to think of how to explain, he then pretended to cradle something. "That long, huh? Were you born here or did she find you in the nearby woods?" He lifted up two fingers, indicating that he meant the second option.

After that, he made a lot of movement that I translated as "She found me in a small hole in the rocks, all alone. She took me home and has been taking care of me since."

"You must be proud to call her your 'mama.'" He nodded, smiling widely as he resumed eating his salad.

We continued "talking" like this for a while until a scent hit my nose. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it smelled amazing. Trotting to the kitchen, which I could easily find be following my nose, I saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen: a double layer cake that smelled like honey and chocolate.

Fluttershy was in the process of frosting it when I walked in. "Oh dear, Crossback, you ruined the surprise. I guess you've already seen it now, so there's no use trying to hide it like I was going to."

I just stood there, awestruck. No pony has ever made me anything, a cake or otherwise. My family wasn't the most... nurturing to say the least. The next thing I did was the last thing that I expected myself to even consider doing. I ran over to Fluttershy and wrapped her in my front hooves, flapping my wings to get us off the ground. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

I felt her own hooves wrap around me. "Oh, Crossback. Your such a teddy bear." We both chuckled at this before we let go of each other. "I hope you like it, but if you don't, it'll be okay. I won't mind, honest."

She gave me a piece of her masterpiece to let me taste it. It was the most wonderful tasting thing I had ever eaten in my life. I was reminded of a hillside I had once visited. There were honey bees and flowers all around me.

When I had awaken from this dream, I turned to my hostess. "This is delicious! You are an extremely great cook." Her cheeks turned red again. That seemed to happen a lot when I was around one of these mares.

After we had eaten, I looked outside. "It's getting pretty late."

"If you want, I could let you sleep in my bed. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No, I won't allow a lady like yourself to give up your bed. I'll take the couch."

"But I can't let you be uncomfortable. Well, I suppose we could..." She mumbled the last bit of her sentence.

"What was that?" She mumbled again.

"Fluttershy, you know you can tell me anything."

Her cheeks turned bright red yet again. "I said we could... share the bed."

I felt my own cheeks get hot when she suggested this. "Well, if you don't mind, I suppose we could do that."

All she did was take my front leg and lead me to her bedroom. It wasn't too large, just a simple room with a few wall decorations, a window, and a blue bed. It appeared that we could both fit in the bed, but we would be extremely close together.

She continued to pull me to the bed. When we finally got to it, she carefully pulled back the covers and got in, myself closely following. When we were comfortable, she pulled them back over us. "Cozy?" I nodded. "Good. You know, I realize that you shouldn't have been the one apologizing earlier. I'm just extremely timid. I almost ran away from my friends when I first met them."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. You had and still have every reason to be frightened of me. I'm just glad that you've accepted me."

Before I knew it, I was staring into those big blue eyes again. This time, there was no Angel to interrupt us. Slowly, we moved our muzzles together...

And we shared are first kiss.

**Well there you be. Let me just tell you right now that I'm going to be alternating chapter lengths between very short and extremely long, so bear with me. Also, I want to apologize right now for anyone expecting something... err... "serious" between Crossback and the mares. I don't feel comfortable writing anything like that, so don't complain.**

**I promise that there will be more action soon, but I'm still just easing the story on its way. R&R this and CRITISIZE ME CONSTURCTIVELY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Sister Dearest**

**GOOD DAY FANFIC READERS! Another chapter of Crossback coming at ya'. This chapter is going to touch on Crossback's past. Oh, and I only own my OC's.**

I woke up in the legs of my new marefriend. I just have to tell you, she is absolutely gorgeous with the little bed head she accumulates overnight.

I carefully nuzzled Fluttershy's nose with my own. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at my own hooded being. "Did you sleep well?" she asked me with her adorable tone.

"Better than I had in ages. And I trust you did also."

She kissed me like we did last night., just a gentle brush of the lips. "I sure did. Come on, let get up and get some breakfast made." Carefully, we uncovered ourselves and got up. Truthfully, I didn't want to get out of such a comfortable piece of furniture, but it was silly to turn myself into a sloth just to enjoy a mattress.

After standing and stretching a bit, I readjusted my cloak so that it covered my wings. "I turned to my hostess and said, "You know, it might be better if no one knows about these for a while. I don't want anyone to find out to much information about me."

"Okay, Crossback, I'll keep your secret. But you should know that there's nothing to be ashamed of by being a Pegasus."

Oh if only she knew then what that could lead to. "How about you head down and start on breakfast. I'll make the bed and then head down." She nodded and happily trotted down the stairs. I couldn't ignore how cute this made her look.

Shaking myself mentally, I turned to the bed. We didn't do to much to it, so the covers just needed straightening. An easy enough task in itself, so I quickly did it in a few seconds before heading down to the kitchen. That morning there was a grainy smell as I headed down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen, I saw that Fluttershy was in the middle of making muffins for us. Slowly and quietly, I sneaked up behind her and gently wrapped a front leg around her neck. I felt her jump slightly, but she calmed down almost immediately when she realized that I was the one who had done it. "Is the bed made?"

"Yep, just finished. But then I got lonely and had to come down here for some company."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" She quickly pecked me on the cheek before turning back to her cooking. I've noticed that her confidence had started to grow in me. She was no longer as timid as the Fluttershy I met yesterday.

Had I really only arrived here yesterday? It felt like I had lived here my entire life. I guess that the mares I had met have just made me feel so welcome here that I had lost track of time. I had never felt this happy before in my life.

We were just sitting down to eat when we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Fluttershy said before she went to see who was interrupting our personal time together. I didn't mind really, but I felt saddened by the intrusion.

When Fluttershy came back into the room, she had Applejack with her. "Crossback! We need ya' at the library. Somepony is lookin' for ya'."

"What did they look like?" I asked, taking a bit of my muffin afterward.

"Well, she was mostly black with a stripe of orange runnin' across her face. Also, her cutie mark was a skull laughin'. Oh, and she had an orange and black horn on her forehead."

I coughed on my muffin when she stopped her description. I recognized it, and wished nothing more for her to by pulling my leg. "Please tell me your lying!"

"Hun, Ah'm the Element of Honesty. Ah can't lie effectively."

I mentally died for a second before reacting to this. "If that's the case, then you may want to come with me. Fluttershy, I can't let you come."

She had a look of confusion appeared on her face. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Because you won't stand a chance against my sister."

Applejack led me to the middle of Ponyville. Standing there was the pony that she had described earlier. When she saw me, her face lit up. She then galloped over to me and but her fore-hooves around my neck in a mock of a hug.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite baby brother. How have you been, Crossy?"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, not buying this for a second."

"Mother and Father have sent me to come and retrieve you. They've been so worried since you left."

"By worried, don't you mean that Father needs another floor mat to wipe his feet on? I know what your trying to do, Dee. You can't fool someone who has grown up with you."

Dee Ceit, my elder sister, took a step back from me. "You wound me, Crossy. Why can't you believe that I'm worried about you?"

"Because you've been breed to do nothing but lie! That's all your good for! If I was even going to start to believe you, then I would have said I had never met you before."

Applejack stepped next to me. "Why don' y'all just leave now and save me the trouble of buckin' ya' out?"

Dee sneered at her. "You have no say in this matter, inferior. I was breed to be able to talk down even the greatest and most truthful of ponies. Luna herself has been put into a fetal position because of the thing I've told her."

Applejack frowned dangerously. "Ya' think lyin' to the Element of Honesty is very wise, huh?" The area around her neck started to glow. Slowly, a necklace, jeweled with a gem shaped like an apple, appeared.

I saw a look of worry grow on my sister's face when the jewel itself started glowing. Wasting no time, her horn started to glow. When both of them were glowing their appropriate colors, a beam came from each. It was spectacular to watch the two fight with their own talent.

The only problem was that they were evenly matched. Neither was going to have the advantage unless I did something. So I did the only thing reasonable at the time: I ran up and bucked my sister. This made her lose her concentration long enough for Applejack's beam to reach her.

The screech that she emitted shattered some nearby windows. She looked over at me with eyes full of pain and hatred. Then she vanished.

When Applejack's beam finally vanished, her necklace did the same. Then she turned to me with a smile. "Well, tha' take care of her."

"Oh if only that were the truth."

"Whaddaya' mean?"

"I helped you make a very grave mistake. But I'll explain later. So your one of the Heroes of Harmony?"

"Uh, Ah've never heard that term before, but ah suppose."

"Excellent. Hey, could you find the rest of them for me? If my knowledge serves me correctly, they should be somewhere in Ponyville."

"Ah suppose so."

"Great. Tell them to meet at the library. I need to fill them in on what they're up against."

"Wait, ya' mean there's more than just ya' sis?"

"I'll explain this later. Just hurry!"

**Chapter Four is complete. First off, I want to explain that by "bucking," I meant as in "Apple Bucking," not... the other thing. The next chapter will explain the big mistake that Crossback and Applejack made in this one. But will he be able to tell them when he learns that...**

**Crossback: Learns what?**

**Goldenponyboy: Um, I really shouldn't tell you now.**

**Crossback: Why not?**

**Goldenponyboy: Trust me, man. It's going to be hard enough as it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Revelations of Crossback**

**Crossback: if you don't tell me...**

**Goldenponyboy: Oh hey, they're back. You'll be able to learn in this chapter what I've spared you from. So, reader, please enjoy this chapter before Crossback splatters my across a wall.**

**I own only the OC's.**

_Okay, Crossback, you can do this,_ I mentally told myself. Applejack told me an hour ago that she had told the other Heroes of Harmony to meet here now. I was giving myself a mental pep talk because I didn't want to breakdown or sound insane when I went in.

After I had slowed my heart beat down to normal, I opened the door to enter. When I did, I couldn't believe my eyes, or the heartbreak I was about to cause one of them. Sitting in a small circle on the floor was Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I gazed on them.

Seeing this, all six of them stood up and came over to me. They group hugged me as I let a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I told them as they let go and lead me to a spot on the floor.

Regaining my composure, I started off by asking them a question. "Before I tell you anything, I want to know which one of you belongs to which Element. Could you please tell me?"

Applejack started off. "You already know that I'm Honesty."

Rainbow came next. "Loyalty is the one for me."

Twilight took her turn next. "Mine is Magic."

Pinkie jumped up and down. "OH! OH! LET ME GO NEXT! I'M LAUGHTER!

Rarity cleared her throat next. "Mine, darling, is the Element of Generosity."

I snickered at this because she used a tone that made her sound way too worthy of the title. But my laughter stopped when I turned to Fluttershy and realized which one she was. "I-I'm Kindness."

I felt a lump in my throat when she said this. Of all of them, she had to be that one. Clearing my throat, I started my sermon. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let me explain why I have you gathered here. Now, each of you are linked to one of the Elements of Harmony, giving you the title of Heroes of Harmony. But what you don't know is that each one of you has an exact opposite."

Applejack gasped in realization. "So tha's why ya' needed me to come with ya' earlier."

I bowed my head. "Correct. My parents have bred one child each to be trained in the opposite of an Element. You already know the name of one of them: Dee Ceit, the Element of Dishonesty. Before I go one with their names, let me explain our mistake from our encounter with my sister: we beat her."

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked. I knew this was going to be harder to explain then I wanted it to be.

"My siblings are extremely proud. If anything, _anything,_ hurts their pride even the slightest bit, they get dangerous."

"Define dangerous," Rarity commanded.

"Ever hear of the city of Se-addle?"

"No"

"Exactly. Now that very same thing might happen to Ponyville if we're not very, very careful. But you need to know the names of your opposites before you can avoid them. There's my second oldest sister, Diamond Ring: the Element of Greed. The oldest is my brother Bag O' Tricks, Element of Dark Magic. Second oldest is my brother Broken Oath, Disloyalty. Lastly, there's my sister Hurry Cane, Element of Sorrow."

I let that sink for minute. All six of them had troubled looks on their faces as they tried to understand everything I had said. "I'm sorry if it's too much for you to take in, but you needed to know."

After a while of them mulling it over, Fluttershy looked over at me. "You never said my opposite, which would be the Element of... H-Hatred. What's the name of that one?"

That was the only thing I didn't want to answer. Standing up, I walked to the door. Before I stepped out of it, I rose my wings up, showing what Fluttershy thought was my big secret. "The name of the Element of Hatred... is Crossback." That said, I flapped my wings and took off.

I sat on a cloud overlooking the town. It was a shame that it was most likely going to be destroyed because of something I had done. I knew that I could be an idiot at times, but bringing the destruction of an entire settlement? I didn't even take part in the destruction of Se-addle when Tricks was insulted.

I was about to fly off, to leave the town forever, when a technicolor object zipped past my face. I heard a screech before the same object flew back towards me and pinned me to the cloud. "I found ya' first! You're staying with me tonight." Rainbow's voice is unmistakable.

"I'm not staying with anyone. Don't you get it? I'm a danger wherever I go! Did you know that I'm technically not supposed to be near any populated settlement, under punishment of banishment from this dimension! Celestia and Luna have even put a price on my head especially because I happen to be the most danger-"

I was cut off by a pair of cyan lips. I was shocked by this, but quickly gave in to her embrace. In fact, I started to kiss back. We held this position for a while before we broke apart, staring into each others eyes.

"I don't care. None of us care. You're different from them, I can tell. You may think you're dangerous, be we know better than that. Goodness can come from anywhere, even somepony raised in Disharmony. We all love you."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you got Fluttershy to trust you in a day."

"So what?"

"She's scared of her own shadow! You fell out of the sky and crashed into her garden, and yet you still managed to get her to trust you."

"That's different."

"How?"

She had me on that one. How was it different? And more importantly, what did these mares see in me? I was the youngest and most dangerous of my siblings. I've always been used to spread hatred before any of my brothers or sisters entered a town. Of all the Elements of Disharmony, Hatred is the strongest.

"I don't want to cause any of you harm."

She kissed me again. "I know you won't."

**Oh, ho! How many of you saw that coming? Honestly, tell me, that way I now whether to improve my writing skills. Oh, and let me tell you right now that I'm going to have at least one  
"Romance" scene between each of the mane 6 and Crossback. Anyway, this is Goldenponyboy, signing off. Now if you excuse me Presses a button, causing a wall to fall down and the TARDIS to appear.* there's a laser jousting match on Basalona that I don't want to miss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: The Party**

***Steps out of the TARDIS wearing a fez and a bow tie.* Ah, that was refreshing. I even got my own bow tie! Now I am one hundred percent cool! But enough of that. I'm sure that you came here to read another chapter. So here it is!**

**Oh, and I only own my OC's.**

The next morning, I didn't wake up on a cloud. I woke up in a purple bed in the library. I didn't know how I got there, or even why. But with everything that has been going on, I decided against asking.

I drew back the covers and got out of the bed. Looking around the room, I noticed that, even though it was a bedroom, there were at least two hundred books in there alone. I didn't have time to get impressed before I noticed the door was slightly ajar.

I stepped through slowly. It was still dark out, so it was either nighttime or early morning. But I didn't care. There was something fishy going on-

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, seemingly by themselves. The main room was full of the town ponies. The all cheered as the lights turned on. I had to say that I was completely surprised by this. The very ponies who had shunned me earlier were here to welcome me to town.

A certain pink pony bounced up to me and hugged me tightly. "Hey, Crossback! Do you like the party? I realized that we hadn't yet welcomed you to town, so I decided to throw you the biggest party I could! We have games, snacks, and you can meet everypony in town!"

I was stunned. "Y-You... but they... and I... I don't know what to say."

She smiled her signature grin. "You don't have to say anything! We all just really want you to feel welcome! Come on, let's PAR-TAY!"

The room was filled with more cheering when Pinkie announced this. I felt... happy to be surrounded by such fine folk. I know that sounds weird coming from the Element of Hatred, but it was true. Scanning the crowd, I saw Fluttershy in the back, trying to make her way towards me. I didn't want her to get to close to me then. I didn't want to hurt her anymore then I had.

Moving through the crowd, I felt somepony tug on my leg. Turning slightly, I saw Pinkie Pie again, tilting her head towards the very door I had just left. Taking the hint, I let her lead me back.

When me had entered the room, She closed the door and locked it securely. "Enjoying yourself, Crossback?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since you came to town, silly! You looked so down in the dumps when we first met you that we all felt sorry for you."

"I don't need anypony's pity, Pinkie."

"I never said you did. But I wanted you to know that the real reason that I threw this party was to make you feel better. And after learning more about, I realized how badly you needed it. Besides, I can't let anypony new come to town without one of my special 'Welcome to Ponyville' parties!"

"You planned a party for the Element of Hatred?"

She walked over to me and hugged me tightly again. "Don't think of yourself as that! We all know that good can come from anypony."

"Pinkie, I-" I didn't finish that statement. I was cut off by a pair of light red lips. These mares obviously saw something that was invisible to me. When we broke apart, I asked, "What was that for?"

She smiled again. "Just trying to cheer you up."

I put on a smile myself. "Thank you."

"Now, come on. I planned this party for you."

We started to walk out of the room when a though hit me. I leaned against the door in front of her. "You need to keep Fluttershy away from me for a while."

She looked at me with a confused look. "Why?"

"Just promise me."

"But she-"

"Promise me!"

Without another question, she stood up on her hind legs. She did a little dance while she sang, "_Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._" She smiled at me afterward.

"Okay, now let's enjoy this party of yours."

I have to say that the night went very well. There were games and good talk throughout the ordeal.

At one point, I nearly tripped over three fillies playing a board game.

"Hey, watch it, mister!" This was the voice of a little orange Pegasus. She fluttered her wings intensely, but she couldn't quite fly up to eye level. So she just looked up at me.

A little white unicorn put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Leave him alone, Scootaloo. I'm sorry, sir-" She looked up at my face also. "Y-You're... You're."

I laughed at her face of shock. "Yes, I'm that Crossback pony. But what are your names?"

The Pegasus went first. "My name is Scootaloo. We've been hearing a lot about you."

Next, the unicorn. "I'm Sweetie Bell. You know, Rarity's sister?"

Lastly, the third member, a small yellow Earth-pony with a pink bow and a southern accent, spoke up. "And ah'm Applejack's sis, Applebloom. And togetha'..."

The three stood up and put there arms around each other. "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Helping Blank Flanks one mark at a time!"

I laughed at their cheer. "Three fillies, who themselves are Blank Flanks, putting other fillies first. The world is full of mysteries."

"Oh, Crossback," Sweetie asked, noticing the shield and sword on my flank, "how did you get your mark?"

I smiled. "Well, you could say that I got it by breaking the rules."

Looking at the confused look on their faces, I sat down next to them on the floor. "Okay, let me tell you the story of how I got my Cutie Mark."

It was a bright, sunny day in Canterlot when it happened. My brother, Bag O' Tricks had just been scammed out of three hundred bits by a con artist. So he asked for me and my siblings, three sisters and one more brother, to help him out. My sisters' names are Diamond Ring, Dee Ceit, and Hurry Cane; my other brother's is Broken Oath.

We all had just taking care of the pony in question when we were passing the castle. Luna was sitting in the courtyard garden, talking to one of the guards. As we passed, I noticed Tricks and Diamond shared a glance.

Later, we went to a snack shack in the city to celebrate our victory. That's when I learned what the glance was for.

Diamond started up the conversation. "You know, we have yet to make our presence known in the world."

Oath looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Tricks took over from here. "You noticed that we passed one of the 'High and Mighty' rulers of Equestria on our way here. Well, what if, say, she went... missing?"

It was my time to speak now. "What are you talking about? You can't do something to a Princess."

"Shut up, Crossback. We can do anything we put our minds to. I saw, at sunrise tomorrow, we bring Disharmony back."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, I thought back then that a normal city pony was different than one of the Princesses. So, that night, while my siblings were either asleep or planning the mornings attack, I slipped out.

I knew that I was breaking every rule that was set for me and my siblings, but I didn't care. Somepony's life was hanging in the balance. And not just anypony's, Princess Luna's.

Running as fast as I could, I found myself at the front gates of the castle. There were guards everywhere, so the direct approach was out. But, as you may have noticed, I have wings. Flying higher and higher, I came to the place where only the Princesses themselves have been, the Celestial Zone. It's the place where the sun and moon are kept when a Princess isn't raising one. Luna was there, getting ready for her flight to raise the moon.

When she saw me, she got completely upset. "Where didst thou come from?"

There was no time to explain, so I did what I came to do. I threw to her a picture of my siblings and myself. On the back was a message, "You're life is in danger. Arrest them."

At that moment, I felt my flank start to burn slightly. Looking down, I saw the same mark I bear today.

"And that's the story of how I both got my Cutie Mark and got exiled on the same day." The fillies' faces carried looks of complete shock.

After a while, Scootaloo broke from my "spell." "That. Was. AWESOME!" she exclaimed. "That has to be the best Cutie Mark story I've ever heard."

Sweetie Bell spoke next. "Yeah, that was even more amazing than Rainbow Dash's."

As if on cue, the same cyan and technicolor Pegasus flew up to us. "Did I just hear my name called?"

Applebloom answered. "We was just listenin' to how Crossback got his Cutie Mark."

"I heard. Trying to outdo my, huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe I've already out done you."

She mocked shock. "Oh really? Alright, big boy, whatever you say. Hey, don't you owe me a race?"

"Tomorrow, maybe. But hey, just enjoy the party."

She smirked at me and flew off, enjoying the party as I planned to.

**Chapter six, two stories in one. To be honest, I didn't plan on adding that story about Crossback's Cutie Mark until the end. But it works, right? So, anyway R&R for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Family Feud

**Aloha Fan fiction Readers! Goldenponyboy here with another Chapter. You know, I've been thinking as I wrote this fic, "What if this actually gets on the show?" I personally think that would just be plain awesome. Oh, and I want to ask you a favor. I personally am a horrible artist, but I've been wanting to get some fan art made for this fic. I'm just saying that, as long as I'm given credit for the idea for Crossback only, I'm giving you all permission to make some. But you don't have, the idea is out there. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**I own only the OC'S.**

The next morning, I found myself at the edge of a canyon. Rainbow Dash was standing next to me, stretching out herself. "This is the same canyon that helped me find a pet," she explained.

I was currently stretching my neck. "So, are you looking for something?"

"A decent race would be nice."

I saw over head a giant pink balloon. I was told that Pinkie Pie and Spike were to be commentating today's race. I didn't know what there was to commentate; Rainbow Dash and I were both extremely fast fliers, so we might be done in a matter of seconds.

Twilight stood in front of us to start the race. "Okay, are we ready?" I looked at Rainbow with a smirk before bending down and raising my wings. "Alright, on your mark. Get set. GO!"

We took off at the blink of an eye. The canyon was just a bunch of rocks, curving as if it were a river. I could hear Pinkie cheering as we continued to fly through the canyon.

Then, out of nowhere, a blast of magic hit Rainbow out of the sky. Forgetting the race, I flew down to catch her. The blast had knocked her unconscious, so I had to carry her all the way back to the starting line. Looking back in the direction of the blast, I saw the last thing that I could have wanted.

"Too soon," I said to myself when I recognized the five black figures heading in my direction. To make a long story short, Dee tattled on me. My brothers and sisters were flying towards us. I saw Trick's horn aglow as he prepared to fire yet another blast.

I was the youngest one, so I was smaller and more agile than most of my siblings, but my brothers almost never miss. I was extremely lucky in my flight that I missed most blasts. But I was drastically slowed down from the dead-weight of Rainbow on my back.

Before long, we were in flight over the town. I tried every trick in the book to lose them, but once my siblings were out to get somepony, they wouldn't rest until they were taken care of the way they saw fit.

Coming to Twilight's library and noticing the door was open, I flew in and slammed the door shut. And, thank Celestia, the other Heroes were there as well. Turning to them, I said in a paniced tone, "Now we're in trouble."

Applejack came up and took Rainbow off my back before asking, "Are they ya' sibs?"

"Oh, yes, and they've found out that you guys know about them now. All seven of us are in deep trouble unless we can think of something."

Pinkie trotted over to the window to get a better look at them. "Wait a minute, they all have horns _and_ wings?"

"Unfortunately, they do."

Twilight asked a question next. "Then why don't you?"

I sighed as she finished. Then, reaching my hoof up to my hood, I drew it back, revealing a golden horn. I gave a depressed smile to the mares around me. "I do. The six of us were born to the figure heads of Disharmony. In order to combat you..."

I was interrupted by the front door being blasted open. "We were bred in the highest possible life from: Alicorn." It was the voice of my brother, Bag O' Tricks. "Ah, little brother. It's great to see you again."

"Leave us alone."

He laughed at this. "You can never be one of them. You'll always be the odd one out. Least loved of the six of us. Mother and Father didn't even care if we mistreated you. Hay, they _expected_ it."

"Stop it!" I pleaded as I dropped to the floor. I knew what he was trying to do. I was the only exception to the group in the fact that I was capable of other emotions. However, when I was provoked, my Element came forth stronger than the others. That's what makes me so dangerous when compared to the others.

Tricks strutted over to the mares and stood before them. "You know, brother, I don't see what you see in them. They're nothing but a pack of useless, pathetic mules." This last comment caused something inside me to snap.

I felt my anger boil as my hatred for my brother grew. Soon, I didn't care who made me angry. I hated everything now. My past, my siblings, my parents, even my new friends. My mane and coat turned a nasty shade of black, much darker than my siblings. My eyes lost their gold color in exchange for deathly red.

When my transformation was finished, I stood up to face my siblings. I was no longer the nice pony that had come to town a few days before. I was now a completely different stallion. This form had been dubbed "Crossback Disharmic."

I gave them a knowing glance, one that proclaimed I was on their side. The only advantage my siblings had over me in this state was that I wasn't capable of speech. I could only growl and hiss, but that didn't mean I was no longer sentient.

My eldest brother smiled as I stood. "Excellent. Now, first things first." His horn shone as he prepared his spell. The product of this one trapped the mares in a cage of pure energy. "Now, Crossback, you will stay here and guard these pathetic excuses for Heroes of Harmony while we go and... introduce ourselves."

I grunted an approval to his plan. The only thing that mattered to me now were Tricks' instructions. No friends. No family. Just orders.

The others smiled as they left the library. Within minutes I heard the scream of ponies as my siblings "made themselves known." I turned to my prisoners with an evil grin. The mares were terrified both of what was happening outside and of me.

I took a step towards the cage. They took a collective step back. All had horrified looks on their faces, except for the unconscious cyan one. Fluttershy was currently in tears. And as you all know, anyone who makes the yellow Pegasus cry has called a death wish on themselves.

Applejack was the first one to bulk up enough courage to talk to me. "C-Crossback, let us out! Come on, Hun, ya' ain't like this!"

I growled in laughter. She even tried bucking her self out, only to receive a shock from the bars. Twilight attempted to blast her way out, but to no avail. I knew that all it would do would improve the cage.

Scanning the faces of my prisoners, I focused on Fluttershy's face. The tear stained face staring back at me would have been unbearable to the mortal, but not to me. But I did feel something. She looked me straight in the eye and whispered in an almost nonvocal tone, "Please."

"Fl-flu-flu t-terr."

Her eyes widened when I said this. My speech was returning, but why? "Fl-Fluttershy," she insisted. She was returning me to my normal state.

"Fl-Fluttershy?" When I completed that one word, I felt my anger fade and my heart warm up. I fur slowly changed back to its original color. I let out a growl as I turned back. Soon, I was standing there again, as Crossback. I turned to Fluttershy and said, "Thank you."

Twilight threw me a confused look. "What the hay just happened?"

"When I am enraged, I become that beast that you just saw: Crossback Disharmic. However, when my heart is melted back, I become regular Crossback again. Now, enough talk. Let's get you out of this cage." I felt my own horn heat up as I prepared the spell to release them. Soon, the Heroes of Harmony were standing on the floor of the library.

Pinkie trotted to the window again. "What? What happened to Ponyville?" We ran over to the window to confirm what she meant. The entire town was covered in a dark shadow. No pony walked the streets. I saw my siblings circling the skies above.

"Okay, we need to act fast." I started pushing the girls towards the door. "Each of my siblings has an exact opposite amongst you six, which, under normal circumstances, would end in a stalemate. However, all six of you are opposing them, making you the stronger party."

Fluttershy turned to me and asked a question. "What are you going to do?"

My horn glowed again and I appeared to look like Crossback Disharmic again. "I'm going to appear to be on their side. But in actuality, I'm going to help you in any way I can."

As according to plan, the girls waiting in town square for my siblings, Rainbow still unconscious somehow. When they arrived, I walked to their side. Tricks looked at me in disbelief. "How could you let them escape?" I obviously couldn't answer or I'd jeopardize the entire mission. "Never mind. Children of Disharmony, give these mares what they deserve!"

I saw the Elements of Harmony appear on their appropriate bearer as my siblings prepared to attack. Soon, all of the Elements that had an attacking one were defending themselves with an opposing beam. Only Fluttershy and I were not attacking. Looking her straight in the eye, I tilted my head quickly to Tricks. She understood and soon, she and I were attacking him.

His cry caught the attention of the rest of my siblings, allowing them to be caught by the beams of Harmony. I heard my brother shout, "Retreat! Children of Disharmony, fall back!" They took to the skies, flying off back home.

The mares started cheering. But when they saw my face, they instantly stopped. I put my cloak and hood back on before Rarity asked, "Why the long face, Darling? We won! Ponyville is returning to normal."

I started yelling at her. "Exactly! We beat them! Now, they're flying off to tell the highest authority they know, our parents! They're going to complain how they got their plots whopped _and_ that they found me."

"Who are your parents?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, let me give you a riddle. We are the Elements of _DISHARMONY_! I _CHANGED_ into Crossback Disharmic. Who do you think they are? I'm giving you three days to figure it out. That's about how long it's going to take for them to arrive."

**So, who knows the answer to the riddle? ****_DON'T POST IT IN THE COMENTS!_**** I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and don't worry. This fanfic isn't drawing to a close. Rather, it's just getting started! Oh, and please tell me how I'm doing. I have only one problem in writing this fic and that's the DANG APPLE FAMILY ACCENT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Makeover!**

**Okay, maybe I didn't make myself clear. DON'T POST YOUR ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS! You might ruin the story for someone else reading the comments. Anyway, here is your next chapter.**

**I own only my OC's.**

The day after the attack, I found myself at the Carousel Boutique. I decided to take Rarity up on her offer of a new outfit. Right now she was taking measurements and making notes.

"Now, do you want to keep your horn and wings covered? Because if you ask me, they make you look rather attractive."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a banished Alicorn. I don't think very many ponies will want to be by me if they knew."

"Very well." She walked over to her desk and started designing my new duds. While she did that, I took the opportunity to look around the Boutique. It was small by comparison to the library, but still a good-sized building.

The first room I walked to was the kitchen. Simple really. Just some cabinets and an oven. A table sat by the wall opposite the cooking area. A kettle sat on the stove, probably to make tea at a moments notice.

Walking from this room and up a flight of stairs, I came to a room full of scattered materials. This must have been where Rarity came up with her designs for formal dresses and such. I met up with Sweetie Bell in this room. She was messing around with some of the materials thrown around the room.

"Hay, Sweetie Bell," I called to the filly.

She looked up and smiled when she saw me. She instantly left the materials and walked over to me. "Hay, Crossback. Why are you here?"

"Your sister has been fussing over my cloak for a while, so she insisted on making me a new outfit all together. After thinking it over for a while, I decided that I would take her up on her offer. So, here I am."

"Heh. Hay, did you notice what happened yesterday? The town was attacked, captured, and saved all in the day! My sister and her friends are so awesome!" If only she knew the half of it.

"Yeah, they are pretty amazing."

She wrapped her legs around my front one. "Rarity told me that they were your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, but I don't deserve them."

"No, they don't deserve you! Your so kindhearted when compared to them. You need a family that loves you. I think you'd be a great brother."

I smiled as I wrapped my other leg around to the filly's back. "Thank you... sis."

We hugged for a short while after when Rarity called up to me. "Crossback! Could you come down here, Darling?"

Both of us walked down the stairs together. Rarity was in the main room, next to her was something covered by a big white sheet. "Oh, Sweetie Bell. I forgot you were still here. Uh... could you please go play with your friends for now."

Sweetie Bell smiled to her sister mockingly. "Why of course, dearest sister." She then turned to me, rolling her eyes before she left the building.

When she had, I turned me attention back to Rarity. "So, I take it that's it?"

All she did was smile very wide before she whipped off the sheet. The sight before me dazzled me. Before me, on a white manikin, was the most amazing outfit I had ever seen. She had created a grab of white, like my cloak, but she had made several alterations.

First off, the new cloak had a big, shining gold cross on the back of it. Also, on the sides were golden flaps, right at wing level. These could be opened so that I could take to the skies without much resistance as I normally would.

Then I saw the replacement for my hood. She had made a cap of gold and rubies, tall enough to cover my horn and small enough to not look overly silly.

When I finally took in everything, she asked me, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's amazing! It's definitely better than this 'bed sheet' that I wear now."

"And the best part: It won't stain under any circumstance. It took me a while to perfect the spell but it was totally worth it."

"I don't know how to even begin to thank you."

"You can thank me by putting it on." I nodded and quickly cast off my cloak. Maybe I would wear it for a different occasion, but for now, I would wear this. The clothing was so comfortable when compared to my original clothing.

"Oh, and there's one more thing." She ran out of the room. While she looked for her finishing touch, I spotted a mirror and looked at myself.

"Well, Crossback," I said to myself, "you are no longer the pathetic colt you were many years ago. Now, your a dashing stallion."

"Well, 'dashing stallion,' could you turn around?" When I did, I noticed that Rarity herself was wearing a dress. The outfit she wore made her look like one of the princesses. "Come closer please."

I did as asked and took a step forward. When I did, she smiled and levitated something towards me. It was a small gem, cut into the shape of my Cutie Mark. "It's to wear on the front of the outfit. May I?" I nodded and she put the gem on and straightened it.

I looked up into her eyes. "Thank you, so much. I-"

She put a hoof up to my mouth to quiet my. "There's no need for words, Darling." She then leaned closer to me and placed her lips on my own. I returned the kiss as deeply as it was given.

When we broke apart, I looked into her eyes. "Wow, Rarity. I-" What I was going to say was lost when I looked over her shoulder at the open door. Three fillies were sitting there, silently giggling.

Rarity soon caught on that I was no longer looking at her and turned around. "SWEETIE BELL! I thought I told you to go play with your friends!"

The smaller unicorn looked at her sister. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't think of anything to do. But when I mentioned that Crossback was here, we all came back to talk with him. But we didn't think he would be... busy." She finished her sentence with a laugh.

"Well, I hope you realize the importance of knocking when entering one's home."

"I'm living here too, sister."

Rarity was defeated there. I stepped forwards now. "Girls, leave Rarity alone for a minute. She's been working really hard for a while and... well... what do you think?"

When the girls actually looked at what I was wearing, their mouths fell open. I had heard that Rarity made some amazing outfits, but apparently not like this one. I turned to Rarity again, kissed her on the forehead, and then left the girls to work out their problems.

I hadn't got far when Twilight bumped into me. "Oops, I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where... Crossback?"

I laughed. "Like it? It's Rarity's latest design."

"I have to say that she's really outdone herself this time. But since I found you, I have a question. Can you give me another hint?"

"One more only. Both of them have been humiliated by the Elements."

**Chapter complete. What do you think of Crossback's new outfit? It may seem simple to the common man or pony, but you have to remember that he's only had that cloak for his entire life, so it kind of symbolized his family and past. I hope you guys are enjoying this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**Goldenponyboy is here with another chapter for ya. I hope you guys are enjoying this. And I want to thank everyone who commented. You have no idea how much that means to me. But enough of me being emotional. On with the fic!**

**I own my OC's.**

The day after Rarity gave me my new outfit, I decided to fulfill another one of my promises from my first day. After asking a few directions, I headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. The whole farm had a unique feeling of home to it. Maybe that's why Applejack was so accepting when I arrived: she wanted me to be at home in town.

Walking through the gate, I found that Applejack was currently no where in sight. There was, however, a big red stallion carrying two giant baskets of apples right past me.

"Uh, excuse me." He turned to face me. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you know where Applejack is?"

He himself had a southern draw, but it was hard to pick out when he only said, "Eeyup."

"Um, could you show me?"

"Eeyup." But he remained to stand there, staring at me.

"Can you say anything other than 'Eeyup?'"

"Nope." He smiled at me and gave me a slight wink before he jerked his head to the left. Looking in that direction, I only saw a orchid of apples.

But soon, one of them shook very violently, dropping all of its fruit to the ground. I decided to head off in that direction. The closer I got to the trees, the ground itself started shaking with every tree that got hit. It sounded like a cannon was hitting each tree.

When I got to the area with the trees, I realized that it wasn't a cannon. It was Applejack, bucking trees to get their fruit. Applebloom was carrying smaller basket to catch any apples that fell.

After another bunch of apples fell, Applebloom caught sight of me. "Well, howdy Crossback!"

AJ turned from her work to look at me. "Well, y'all look mighty spiffy."

I smiled now. "Rarity couldn't stand my cloak anymore, so she made me this one. If it's too fancy to wear on your farm, I can switch into my cloak."

"Why don't ya' do that. I don' want ya' ruinin' yer new duds."

I always kept my old cloak on me, so I ran over to the barn, quickly switched my clothes, put the new ones in the bag, then ran back to the girls. "Better?"

AJ answered. "Very. Now, can ya' buck?"

"Pardon?"

"Can ya' buck? Ya' know." She turned and kicked a nearby tree, making the apples on it fall. The ground shook when she did that.

"Oh, yeah, that's doable." I walked to a nearby tree and bucked it swiftly. Except, I might have done it a little too hard. And by that I mean that I I managed to knock down not one, but four trees in a line.

"Uh, whoops. I'm so sorry about that."

AJ and AB just stood there with their mouths open in surprise. Then, they hit the ground laughing.

Suddenly, the red stallion came running out of nowhere. "Applejack! Are ya' both okay?"

"We're fine, Mac. Oh, Crossback, Ah want ya' to meet ma brother, Big Macintosh."

I stuck out my hoof to shake his. "Pleasure."

He smiled and shook my hoof. Very hard I might add.

Big Mac and Applebloom went to town to get some seeds to replace the trees I... err... "Cleared." Applejack and I stayed behind to clear up the lumber.

"Ya' know, yer mighty strong fer somepony yer size," she said as we cleared up the last tree and got the apples off. No use wasting the apples.

"You're not so weak yourself."

She smiled when I said this. "Thank ya' fer helpin' me with this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I'm usually making trouble for everypony that I meet, so this is nothing new."

We threw the last tree on top of the pile before we headed to the farm house on the property. She led me up to her room, a simple, cliche farm room, and stood by her bed. I remained by the door.

"So, Crossback, about that riddle ya' gave Twilight..."

"I'm not going to give you the answer."

"Come on, Hun. Please?"

I lifted my hoof and drew it across my mouth. "My lips are sealed."

She grinned cockily when I said that. "Well, if tha's the case." She ran over to me and put her lips on mine. This surprised me the most because Applejack didn't seem like the kind of mare that would, shall we say, "kiss on the first date."

After a while, we broke apart and looked into each others eyes. "Applejack..."

She put her hoof to my mouth. "Ah thought yer lips were sealed."

I smiled as she pointed this out. "Okay, you got me. I'll tell you the answer, but you have to swear to me that you'll keep it to yourself."

She nodded and turned her ear to me. But when I whispered the answer, she gasped and took several steps back. "Y-Yer lyin'."

I bowed and shook my head. "I'm afraid not But now you know why I'm worried. My siblings are like Fluttershy when compared to the oncoming storm."

**Chapter Complete. I think that the answer is pretty obvious so I'm going to tell you know. The name of Crossback's parents...**

**Will be revealed later. HA HA! I had you going there. Anyway, R&R for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Parents of the Prideful**

**Goldenponyboy is here with with your next chapter. And before you ask, yes, the riddle will be answered at the end of this one. The answer I thought was downright obvious to begin with, but there might be some of you too thick to figure it out. So here we go!**

**I only own my OC's**

The last day of Twilight's riddle came all too soon. I deiced to go to the library to see how she was coming with the answer.

When I came to the front door, I noticed Spike pressing up against the door. "Crossback, HELP ME!"

Running over, I asked, "What is it?"

"Remember that riddle you gave Twilight?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's been looking through every book she has. And now the library is overflowing with books. I can't leave here without letting the books out."

I nodded and opened the flaps on my new cloak. Spreading my wings, I flew up to an open window. Once I was inside, I saw what Spike meant. The library, a tree with two stories of books, currently had them piled everywhere. I couldn't see Twilight anywhere.

"Twilight! Where are you?"

As if in response, something started shining in the middle of all the books. That had to be Twilight's horn. I flew straight above the area and dove down, searching for her under the avalanche of books.

After a few minutes of searching, I found the purple unicorn, struggling to get out of the books. I wrapped my front legs around her and pulled her up out of the books. Laying her up on the balcony that I flew past, she sat down to catch her breath.

In between gasps, she said, "Thank... You."

"Don't mention it. Were you that intent on solving the riddle?"

"You didn't... give much information."

"That's the point of a riddle. Well, do you think you know the answer?"

"I'm stumped! I couldn't find enough information in any of my books! I just-" I cut her of with my own lips.

Drawing back, I told her, "You talk too much."

She smiled at me. "Please tell me the answer."

"Hold up a second." I turned to the masses of books. I closed my eyes and concentrated on an image of the library before the books were everywhere. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see it become a reality.

I turned back to Twilight, laughing when I saw her gaping mouth. "How did you do that?"

"Alicorn, remember? Now, I told you that I was an Element of _Disharmony_ and that I _changed_ into Crossback Disharmic. I also stated that both have been humiliated by the Elements of Harmony. So, think really hard about those clues."

"But I've looked through all of my books and found nopony that matches that description."

"Don't think 'somepony,' per-say."

She looked as if she were about to when the whole building shook violently. We exchanged a quick glance before running to the window. In the sky was the second and scariest thing in my life.

Up in the sky were two beings, one appeared Alicorn, the other was sort of dragon formed. My gaze quickly dropped to the ground. The rest of the Heroes were running or flying towards the library.

When they got in, the first one to talk was Rainbow. "Twilight, we have a problem here."

"Both Discord and Queen Chrysalis are flying towards the town," Rarity added.

"Yeah, but why? Didn't we beat both of them already?" Pinkie questioned as she zipped back and forth between us.

"One of you already knows," I said. "AJ, why don't you explain."

She dipped her head as they all turned theirs. "'Cause they... are Crossback's folks."

All the mares looked at me with looked of shock. "I'm sorry, but it's true. They're here because I'm here. However, if they realize that you are all here, also, they will destroy the town. There is only one way to defeat them. But you're all going to have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Rainbow asked. "Why in Equestria should we trust you?"

"Because I can save you." I saw looks of disgust on most of their faces. "None of you trust me?"

"I-I do." Fluttershy step over and stood by me. She nuzzled my neck and then turned to her friends. "And you should, too."

I held out my hoof. Fluttershy put hers over it. The others shared a quick look before, one slowly by one, they followed suit.

"Okay, in order for this to work correctly, you must follow all of my instructions after we arrive."

"Arrive where?" Pinkie asked.

"We're going to leave the reality you know so well and hide in a different one. Once there, you'll have to learn to abide by different rules until our followers can be defeated."

I was about to cast the spell when Spike came into the building, followed by the CMC. When he saw us, he asked, "What's going on here?"

"I'll explain later. Just come over here and put your hoof or claw on the stack."

They obliged and soon, I was concentrating on shifting us from this reality. Soon, the floor fell out from under me. I felt like I was flying without my wings.

Soon, I was on my back, on the floor again. Opening my eyes, I saw a pair of blue ones looking back at me. "Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

I felt so great until my eyes cleared up. On top of me wasn't a Pegasus. It was some strange creature that sounded like Fluttershy. She got off of me and allowed me to looked down at myself.

I no longer looked normal, either. I was peach colored with odd-looking front legs. All four of my hooves had grown digits, like Spike's. Reaching up to my face, I found that it was flatter than usual.

I tried to stand normally, but my front legs wouldn't work properly, so I tried just my back ones. No problems here. I helped Fluttershy up on her own legs and looked around. The others were figuring out the proper way to stand as well. Each of us were clothed in a single, flowing garb that matched their normal fur color, which was kind of uncomfortable since I still had on Rarity's cloak. Their eyes and hair color and style also remained unchanged.

I stretched out my limbs. "I hate doing that, but it was necessary. Well, everyone, the first thing I want you to do is find some new clothes. Luckily, I know where we are. Girls, down the hall and the third room on the left. Spike, follow me."

We went to a room that had three beds and a large wardrobe. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it wide. I quickly found Spike an outfit: A green sweatshirt, purple head band, and purple pants. I left the room while I he changed.

When he left, I went in and choose my own outfit. My was quite a bit harder, since Spike only had to hide his ears. I however, had kept my wings and a small, golden bruise on my head in place of my horn. So in the end, I settled on a gold t-shirt, yellow pants, Rarity's Cloak, sunglasses, and a white headband.

After I was changed, we went to the room we had started in. We waited a while for the girls to finish their own getting dressed, which actually took a bit shorter than expected. When they came back in, each wore clothing that matched their personality.

Pinkie Pie came in with a pink, frilly dress that fell to her knees. "This dress is so amazing! I wish I could have worn this to the Gala."

Next was AJ. She had on a flannel shirt and jean shorts. Her stetson perched high upon her head.

Next came Applebloom. She also wore a flannel shirt, but it was covered by overalls.

Rarity had found a white dress with purple flowers on it for decoration. It was tied off at the waist with a purple strip of felt for no apparent reason. So I walked over to her, untied the felt, and wrapped it around her head to hide her bruise.

Twilight was wearing a purple jacket and a darker purple skirt. She had nothing to hide her bruise with, so I used my magic to duplicate Rarity's and tied it around Twilight's head. She also received a set of sunglasses to cover her violet eyes.

Sweetie Bell had gotten her hands on a smaller version of Rarity's, so hiding her bruise was no problem.

Next was Rainbow. She found a blue t-shirt and jeans. The only problem with hers was that her wings were sticking out of the neck. I walked over to her and whispered, "Put your wings under your shirt." She obliged without question. I also handed her a pair of sunglasses to hide her red eyes.

Fluttershy had a yellow sweater with jeans on. She already had her wings covered, so their was nothing there to fix.

Scootaloo had found an orange jacket with purple sweatpants. She also had her wings taken care of, so I didn't mess with them.

Once my mental inspection was over, I started explaining. "Okay, now that your all dressed, I can better explain our situation. While we are here, we'll be safe from my parents: Discord and Chrysalis. However, my siblings will have no problem getting here, so they will be sent to find us. Each one of the Heroes of Harmony must learn to use the weapon of their counterpart.

"Also, I want you to know that you'll have to go by different names here. I don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, so," I tossed a book of names to Twilight, "pick one out of there. Oh, and one last thing. The inhabitants of this world are much different than us. But, to begin, I want to teach you the main terms they use that are different: Every_one _or _body_, the same goes with any, some, and no. Start using those terms and you'll get by fine. Now, get ready for the adventure of a lifetime."

I lead them all to the door leading out of the building. We found ourselves on a busy street, full of people. "Ladies and Spike, welcome to Earth."

**Chapter Complete. So, did any of you know the answer. I know some of you did. And how many saw that ending coming, huh? I told you that this was only getting started. Anyway R&R! Oh, and my fanart offer still stands. Plus, I have made a song that is posted up here named "Mine All Night!" So check that out. Now if you excuse me, *presses a button, making the TARDIS appear again* The universe awaits!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: Friends in a Strange Place**

**GOOD DAY, MY FANS! Goldenponyboy is here with yet another escape from reality. Or would it be an entrance to another one? Hmm, that's an excellent question. How about I ponder that and you read this chapter?**

**I own only my OC's.**

The girls seemed to be calming down from their transformation by now. Actually, they now appeared as if they've been there their entire lives. I lead them down the street and down an alley. At the end was a door with a sign that stated, "Caution: Beware of dog.."

"Uh, m-maybe we shouldn't go there," Fluttershy said when she saw the sign.

"Oh, don't worry. This sign has been here for years and the deadliest dog that's been in there is a lazy, old lab."

"And how do you know this?" Twilight questioned.

"Let's just say that I've been around here before."

I knocked on the door. The sign shifted to the side, showing a pair of hazel eyes. "Can't you read?" I tipped my sunglasses down, making the man's eyes widen. "It's you."

"I said I would be back. Just let us in."

"Yes, right away, Carson." The sign went back to its original position and the door opened. The young man who stood there was about my height with hazel eyes and brown hair. He also wore a brown t-shirt with blue jeans. "I didn't expect you here for a while."

"Something happened back home, Sean," I said as I lead the girls through the door.

His eyes grew even wider when he saw my ten companions. "Dude! Where did you pick up all these chick?"

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked.

"Sean, get your mind out of the gutters," I told him. "Now, do you remember my siblings?"

"Oh, do I ever."

"Well, they're coming soon. Could you show me to the room again?"

"Of course. But first, who are your friends?"

"I'm Tia," Twilight answered first.

"My name is Rachel," Rarity picked.

Sweetie Bell stated, "My name is Sarah!"

AJ stated that her name was Alex. AB chose the name Alexis. Pinkie came up with Penelope. Rainbow named herself Rita. Fluttershy came up with Francis. Scootaloo was named Serena. Lastly, Spike mentioned that his was Shane.

"Okay now, the room?" I insisted.

"Oh, right." He led us down the hall, took a right, two lefts, and opened the door on the right. He opened the opened the door and then left.

This door led to a giant room that looked like it belonged in a penthouse rather than a rundown building. In the east corner were three couches and a big screen T.V. To the west was a kitchen/dinning room area. Down the hall were rooms were we could sleep.

However, what I was looking for was in a giant cabinet to the north. I walked straight ahead, ignoring the gasps of amazement from the sight of the room. Soon, I was standing in front of cabinet.

"What's in there?" Fluttershy asked, being the only one in the room to come to my side.

I turned to her. "In here are the only things that can defeat my siblings for good." Turning back to the cabinet, I grasped the handles to open it. When I did, the sight drew the rest of the "people" over to me. In this simple, wooden structure sat seven sets of weapons. One set for the opposite of each of my siblings, and two for Fluttershy and myself.

First, I reached for the sai, two three pronged knives, and handed it to Twilight. "This is the weapon of Bag O' Tricks."

Rainbow was next. "Broken Oath is renown for his archery skills, so take this."

Rarity took a step forward. "Diamond Ring is deadly with a morning star."

I handed Pinkie her weapon. "Hurry Cane, master with a staff."

Next up was Applejack. "The whip, weapon of choice for Dee Ceit."

Lastly, Fluttershy received her weapon. "My personal favorite, the twin swords." After she received hers, I reached for my own. I wrapped the sheath belt around my waist and helped Fluttershy into her own.

After everyone had received their appointed weapon, I turned to the CMC and Spike. "You four, could you please stay out here?"

They nodded and then headed over to the entertainment area. I turned back to the cabinet and reached for the handles that my swords had sat. I tugged slightly on the left one, causing the back to fall back and slide to the left. I signaled for the girls to go ahead of me. When they had, I followed, causing the room to go pitch dark.

I spoke out to seemingly nothing. "Computer, activate 'Misty Rocks.'"

Suddenly, the room lit up. But it was no longer a room. It looked like a mountain top, with seven rocks in the center. Each one of us were seated on one of those stones. When the girls settled down from the surprise of what had happened, I started talking.

"Okay, each of you were given the weapon of your exact opposite. In order to defeat them, you must learn how to effectively use each one. There are several simulations in this room. Each one, depending who enters, will train you in the usage of your weapon."

"Why do we need ta know how to use 'em?" AJ asked.

"Because they already know how to use them. You need to know in order to protect yourselves."

"But, why do I need to learn?" Fluttershy questioned.

I turned to face her. "Because you're in the most danger of all of them. For one, here it is twice as likely that I will become Crossback Disharmic. Another reason is that they know that I'm on your side, so they might use you specifically against us. So learn your sword-play better than everyone else here, okay?"

She nodded. With that, I stood and spoke to the computer again. "Activate 'Training room'." The room darkened and lit up again. This time, we were in a large room, full of every piece of training equipment imaginable. I turned to the girls and smiled. "Ladies, let the training begin."

**Chapter Complete. I bet you didn't know that Crossback knew his way around this area, did ya? And the girls appear to be adapting rather quickly, to impress Crossback perhaps? Heh, anyway, R&R for me. Tell me what you think. Also, if any of you have an idea for a character or plo- story idea, lay it on me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: Training with my Girls**

**Goldenponyboy is here with your eleventh chapter. You know something? I've watched this story progress and everyone's reviews. It's kind of interesting to watch it grow. But enough of that. I bet you're ready for another chapter. ON WITH LE FIC!**

**I own my OC's only.**

The girls immediately ran to different areas of the room. Each one was met with a droid that gave them a quick rundown of how to hold and use their weapons. I have to say that some learned it quicker than others. For example, Applejack seemed to be a natural at the whip while Rainbow had no idea how to use a bow. Pinkie seemed to grasp the staff more easily than Rarity and her morning star. Twilight nearly had the sai down pat, while Fluttershy was still trying to get the swords out of there sheaths.

As for myself, I took the center arena. This was a wide area where animated dummies were sent out against a single running or flying trainee. I stepped inside and was met with an electronic voice. "Master Crossback, level?"

"Oh, let's crank it up to two fifty."

"Affirmative. Level two-five-zero, activate."

The floor in front of me opened wide. Raising up from the hole, on a platform, were seventeen copies of me. This was my level two fifty: myself. I have no equal in sword-play, so the only opponent that can stand up to me would be myself. These copies were encoded with every fighting style it knew, but not necessarily every one I knew.

The wave started with two coming right towards me. They held their swords high and then brought them down on me swiftly. I parried the first one into the second, making it seem I had blocked them when they really had blocked themselves. Once they broke out of their guard, I stabbed the left one, making it faze out. The other decided to try and run me through, but all I had to do was jump over it and make it stab through three of the other ones.

Next came my clean-up technique. I shifted my headband so that my bruise was showing. Running towards the middle of the group, I cast a spell that darkened everything beyond visibility. Then, I spread my wings and took to the sky, casting another spell that bent the light around me in such a way that I was rendered invisible.

When the cloud of darkness cleared, the other-mes looked amongst themselves. None of them knew which one was a fake and which one was the real one. Soon, the fighting broke out again. After an almost comical demonstration, there was only one left.

I flew back to the ground and reversed the spell. When he saw me, he grinned evilly. I took a step forward before he howled into the air, releasing a column of fire as he did so. His muscles started to bulge and increase. His skin became covered in scales. An d his eyes became a dirty gold. Soon, he didn't even look "human." He was something completely different.

This was going to be interesting.

I noticed that the girls had stopped their training to watch me. Everyone of them had a look of shock on their faces when they saw what I was up against. Fluttershy even went as far as to cover her eyes and break down crying.

I turned back to the beast. He now stood at nine feet tall, roughly, and was one hundred percent deadly. He lunged an arm at me, nearly smashing me into a nearby wall. Next thing I knew, I was in the air, trying to find a way to attack.

He lunged at me again. Without a second thought, I swung my sword and lopped off a few fingers. The beast quickly drew back his arm, holding it in pain. I flew closer to his head and sliced off his right ear. Now, both of his arms were occupied.

Flying back as far as the arena would allow, I dashed, swords in front of my head, straight for the creature's heart. I popped out his back and turned, watching him suffer from his wounds. Then, the floor opened up and let the body fall down back where it came from.

"Level two-five-zero. Status: complete," the computer said to me as I exited the arena. I smiled as I waltzed out of there. When I did, I was instantly met with a pair of arms and pink hair.

"D-Don't scare me like that again!" commanded the now shuttering Fluttershy. She was holding onto me for dear life now. But the question was: hers or mine?

I wrapped my own arms around her in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that intentionally again." I let go of her with one of my arms to raise her face to look at me. I smiled before planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I promise."

She smiled and we hugged for a little while longer. When we finally broke apart, I was met with cheering from the other girls.

First came Twilight to praise me. "That was amazing! I never knew that somepo- somebody could pull that off."

"And those spells you cast," Rarity added, "Oh, Darling they were magnificent!"

"Yeah, but I have a question," Rainbow said as she stared right at me."

"And that is?" What problem did she have now? She was human, but she got over that. She knows my origin, but still trusts me.

"How long have you had that horn?"

"Uh, since I was born. I kinda used it to save your plot once already."

"I think I would remember something like that."

"YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS!" the girls yelled to their friend. It didn't take long for all of us to break out in laughter after this. Oh, that was most enjoyable.

After a few minutes of laughter, I turned to them and said, "Well, what do you guys want to do? You can keep training or go back to the main room. As for me, I'm going to work on my sword-play a little longer."

Most of the girls left while I headed to the sword area of the simulation. I started running through my blocks and parries before I noticed that Fluttershy was still in the room. Sheathing my swords, I asked her, "So, your still here?"

She nodded, then turned away. "I thought I could use more work on my own sword-play."

"Well, come over here." When she did, I walked behind her and grabbed a hold of her wrists. "Now, just close your eyes and relax. I'm going to guide you through this."

She nodded. Soon, we were doing an odd sort of dance as I taught her basic blocks, parries, and swings. After a while, I backed up and let her off on her own. She continued her graceful dance for a while before she opened her eyes and saw that she was doing it on her own.

When she realized this, she sheathed her swords and ran over to me, wrapping me in another hug. "Thank you," she said into my ear.

"It's no problem."

"You know something, Crossback?"

"What?"

"I'm usually so timid on my own. But when I'm with you, I feel... I don't know... stronger."

"What would you do if I told you that I feel the same way?" She looked at me in confusion. "All my life, I've fought for absolutely no good reason. But know, I have something worth fighting for."

"Crossback, I-... I-..." She trailed off.

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I-... l-love you."

I smiled at her when she said this. Then, I planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too." She smiled at me with that beautiful smile of hers. Next thing I knew, we were on the floor, kissing each other deeply. I knew that she meant what she said. I also knew that I also meant it.

And no Elements of Disharmony are going to stand in my way.

**Chapter Complete. So, Crossback could have had any of the girls, but he chose Fluttershy. I guess opposites really do attract. Heh, Anyway R&R for me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: Beach Time!**

**HELLO, ! It's your old pal Goldenponyboy with yet another chapter of Crossback. Oh, I just want to say that the best in the last chapter is NOT Crossback Disharmic. I want to thank a few of you for the story ideas and just want to say that I took a liking to some of them. Oh, and I was thinking about allowing some other OC's into the story, so if any of you have an idea for one, send me a description in the comments and I'll debate it.**

**P.S.: Thank you, ShiningShadow 1965 for your idea. I'll begin to ease your idea in at the end of this chapter. Anyway, on with the Fic!**

**I own only my OC's.**

We had been on Earth for only four days the girls had already nearly mastered all of their weapons. Oh, and don't worry about the younger girls and Spike. I came up with the idea to send them to a nearby school to keep them busy. They weren't wild about the idea when I first brought it up, but they quickly warmed up to the idea after their first day.

Actually, they were just coming "home" as the older girls and I finished up our training. When they came in, the CMC instantly ran over to us and hugged whoever happened to be closest. "I take you had a good day at school?" I asked as Scootaloo hung to my leg.

"We sure did! I can't believe that it's the weekend already. School here is so much more interesting than back home." Sweetie Bell smiled widely as she finished this statement.

"Yeah, an' we git to do so much more here," Applebloom added.

"I'm glad your enjoying it here," I said with a smile. "Oh, stay right here for a minute. I have something for everyone." I ran into one of the bedrooms and found a big box that Sean delivered earlier. I had ordered something for all of us as a little treat.

I carried the box back into the room. In the box were a bunch of bags with swimwear in them. I handed out them out (two-piece for the older girls, single-piece for the little girls, and a pair of trunks each for myself and Spike), and said, "Change into these and then come back out."

Spike and I took turns changing in the bathroom while the girls used the bedrooms. Soon, we were all back in the main room, wearing the same colored swimsuit as our fur color was originally. I looked around to make sure we were all changed. When I was satisfied, I said "Okay, we've all been working hard lately, so I took the liberty to get us all an award."

"And what might that be?" asked Rarity, obviously wondering why she was in a swimsuit.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you all to the beach, but if you don't want to go, I understand." I was instantly met with the biggest group hug in history. I laughed as they all let go. "So, do I hear a maybe?"

Before long, we were taking a bus to the beach. I had cast a spell on us to make us appear like normal humans for one day. Basically, I hid all the wings, pointed ears, and horns in our group. The Cutie Marks wouldn't draw too much attention so I left them alone.

Along with the swimwear, I got everyone a beach towel and flip-flops. The CMC received a few cameras so they could take as many pictures as they deemed fit. I guess that, since we were there, we might as well enjoy what Earth had to offer.

The girls and Spike were all talking about random topics while I tried to catch a few Z's on the trip. A smile grew on my face as I listened to the joyful conversation surrounding me. They all still trust me, which I'm not sure is good or bad, considering that Earth is full of hatred, which really is not a good place for me to be.

I only began to dose off when I was lightly tapped on the shoulder by Fluttershy. "We're here."

I stretched before standing up to get off the bus. The others were already off and moving towards the beach to set up their towels and such. We swiftly caught up to them and allowed the party to begin.

First off, the younger girls wanted a group picture of us all. The problem was they wanted everyone in the picture. Looking around, they ran over to one of the other people on the beach and asked them to take the picture for them. Soon after, we dispersed to have our fun.

I started walking along the surf, just feeling the water creep up on my feet. Looking out in the water, I saw AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, and the CMC out in the water swimming. Rainbow and Rarity were just laying out on their beach towels, probably just taking the chance to relax from all the training.

Spike was currently playing in the sand. I almost mistook it for him building a sand castle until I started making out designs. He was in the process of making a life-sized sculpture of Rarity. He obviously had his eyes on the older women, or mare, depending on the world.

The only one I couldn't find was Fluttershy. Of all the places, I expected her to be with the other girls on the beach, but she was nowhere to be found. I turned in a circle slowly in an attempt to locate her, but I still couldn't locate her.

Then, out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck from behind me. "Gotcha!" a voice said in my ear.

I smiled when I realized who had walked up behind me. I reached behind me and grabbed her by the waist. "Oh, really?" She laughed as I spun her to be in front of me. Fluttershy's cheeks were currently bright red. "You don't know how lucky you are that your so cute."

"And why is that?"

"It almost makes me regret this." I put on a smug grin as I began to tickle her sides. She started laughing almost uncontrollably. She brought her arms to her sides in an attempt to stop me, but to no avail. I continued for a short time before I let her go to catch her breath.

When she caught it, she hugged me again. "Element of Hatred indeed."

"I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you with that."

"Don't be." She then moved her lips to mine again. We had only confessed our love a few days ago and yet, we were treating it like we had a long time ago. We continued our embrace for a short time before we were interrupted by a camera clicking.

We looked over to where it came from and saw Sweetie Bell just putting her camera down. She had an evil grin on her face when she saw us look her way. I almost yelled at her before I saw the rest of the older girls staring at us with big eyes. I rubbed the back of my head when I realized that they had just witnessed us kissing.

Soon, we were bombarded with questions and congratulations from them. This surprised me because last time I checked, they all had a deep interest in me. Fluttershy, however, almost basked in them. I'm pretty sure that if she had been caught with any other stallion or man, she wouldn't have been as brave.

I could hear laughter coming from behind me, as well as some screaming. Turning around, I saw Spike and the younger girls surrounded by several boys maybe about thirteen years old. Spike was trying to protect the girls, but he wasn't having much luck.

I walked behind who looked to be the ringleader of the bunch and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Excuse me, but is there a problem here?"

"It's none of your business!" he yelled at me. "These freaks have been giving us some trouble lately. We're just giving them a lesson."

"Oh, that's fine. But I see a flaw in your logic."

"And that is?"

Using my magic, I pinned the boys arms to his sides, lifted him in the air, and flipped him upside down to face me. Stressing each word, I said to him, "Never... mess... with... my family. I'm I understood?" He nodded several times before I used my magic to throw him into the water.

He quickly got up and ran away, yelling, "They're all freaks!" His toadies followed him rather quickly.

When they had ran far enough, I knelt down to eye level with the younger "kids". "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Crossback," Spike answered. "We're just a little shaken up right now."

"Why did ya' call us yer family?" Applebloom asked me.

I smiled at her before I hugged the four of them in my arms. "Because you've been the best family I've ever had." I stood up and looked at the others before saying, "All of you." We all got into another group hug before we dispersed to go have more fun.

We got home late after a day full of sand castles and surfing. The first thing almost everyone did was get changed and head to bed. I was the only one left awake, so I decided to hit the simulator quickly before I went to bed.

When I activated, I heard a gunshot go off and saw a bullet hole in the wall in front of me. I chuckled slightly before turning and saying, "I wondered when you would be coming around, Rodrigo."

**Ooh, cliff-hanger! I know that this wasn't one of my better chapters, but I'm trying to treat the characters as if they were real, which means not to overwork them with training. Oh, and a friend of mine wanted me to tell you all about a website of theirs called .com. I'm not sure whats on it, but oh well. R&R ME, NOW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV: The Final Test**

**Hello! Goldenponyboy will read to you now! I want to thank you all for sticking with me thus far. I'm glad that so many of you enjoy my fight sequences. I'm better at those then any other scene. So, I guess gaining the title "Modern Shakespeare" is still a long way off, even if I am a great weaver of tales. Anyway *puts on a Shakespeare outfit* THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own only my OC's.**

The girls and I were standing in front of the cabinet entrance to the simulator. This was going to be our last training session before we even thought of taking on my siblings. "Okay, ladies. You've all become expertly skilled in each one of your weapons. Today, you'll take a 'final quiz' of sorts."

Twilight instantly began panicking. "But I didn't study!"

I dropped my head and let out a small sigh. "Not that kind of quiz. I've set up the simulator to its hardest scenario. If you can defeat this level, we may have a chance at defeating my siblings. Everyone ready?"

They nodded before we headed into the simulator. The scenery was not the normal training room that they were used to. This was a forested area, trees everywhere, a few ponds here and there, and my special additions: lava rivers and floating islands.

"Ah'm nev'r goin' git over the fact tha' it's bigg'r on the inside," Applejack said as she looked around the arena.

We hadn't taken five steps before we heard a rustling in the trees in front of us. Then, from the right. It almost seemed that we were surrounded, so we ended up standing in an outward facing circle. Then, we all heard a thud occur in the middle of the circle, so we all turned inside.

Standing there, completely covered with a large brown cloak, was a figure standing at about five foot eight. On its back were dual katanas, loosely sheathed for easy access. At its hips were two handguns that I recognized as .50 cal magnums. This guy meant business.

The girls and I quickly got our weapons out and stood ready to attack. The figure looked at us quickly before jumping back into the air. I made out a shadow across one of the lava falls off of one of the floating platforms.

I started giving orders. "We need to split up. Unicorns, head towards that falls, stay away from the lava. Earth-ponies, start bucking trees."

"An' how do you suggest we do tha'?" Applejack asked.

"Just start kicking or shaking trees as hard as you can. Pegasi, follow me." I shifted my outfit so my wings could wind their way out. Rainbow followed suit, but Fluttershy was having a bit of trouble. I walked behind her and used my swords to expertly cut holes in the back of her shirt.

Soon, the three of us were in the sky. From there, we split up further and each took one of the three floating islands. Mine was completely empty, so I decided to check on the others. Flying to Rainbow's island, I was nearly met with an arrow in the back. "It's only me!" I called as I saw her load another arrow.

"Sorry, it's just that I saw something move and..."

"You got scared?"

"I don't get scared!" She folded her arms right and turned her head. Just then, I heard a gunshot, a scream, and a whip-crack.

"I think the unicorns found our man." We flew down to where we had heard the sounds and found Rarity standing alone, breathing heavily.

"It shot Twilight. And then she just vanished. I whipped at it and snagged a piece of the cloak." She held it up for us to see.

"That's no ordinary cloak," I said.

"What do you mean?"

I took the cloth over to a nearby lava stream. Using the end of my sword, I lowered it into the molten rock and then lifted it back out. Placing it my hand confirmed my suspicions. I tossed back at Rarity, who caught it almost instinctively. "That's made of dragon scales. Same thing that the weapons are made of. It's pretty strong material."

"Where did he get the scales?" Rainbow asked.

"You know, I didn't see Spike this morning."

This made me meet the ground and get pinned by the two girls. "If anyone hurt little Spikey-wikey..." Rarity began, hissing at me through clenched teeth.

"I kid. Besides, Spike doesn't even have scales now, remember? These were freely given by an adult who spent a lot of time in lava. Pretty interesting stuff."

Two more gunshots rang and the girls vanished from sight. Getting my swords at the ready, I ended up blocking two bullets. I took flight and nearly crashed into Fluttershy. When she realized who I was, she wrapped her arms around me. "Applejack and Pinkie are gone," she said in a panicked tone.

"Same with Rarity and Rainbow. We're the only two left."

"Not for long," came a voice from behind us. We swiftly landed and got our swords at the ready. The figure we had been hunting down came out of the trees in front of us. "Oh, this is so cute. The couple are the only two left." He unsheathed his katana and got into a ready stance.

Now the difference between his swords and ours is that ours are closer to cutlasses. We should have the advantage, but it was really a matter of how well this guy was at sword-play. And it didn't help that he had handguns on him either.

He first ran up to us and swung one sword each of us. We blocked and I took a chance to swing at his head. I got parried and then he turned on me completely. He thrust left, I blocked with my right. I took a hack at his feet, he parried and instantly tried to find an opening.

He got me turned around and I had to block my back with both swords. I tried back swing followed by an upper cut. Both were blocked with expert skill. I turned back around in time to watch a pair of swords appear from behind his head and wrap around his neck. He broke out and turned instantly on Fluttershy.

It almost seemed like he continuously hacked at her swords to try to break her block. Soon, she was backed up against a tree. She seemed extremely desperate, so in an attempt to give her more time, I sneakily stole one of his katana while it was in mid-swing.

He howled in pain as his bare hand came down on the sword. He turned on me and fought the swords out of my hands. Soon, I was on the ground, looking up at the barrel of his magnum. Fluttershy tried to come to my rescue, but she was kicked into a nearby tree and almost knocked unconscious.

He turned back at me and cocked the gun. I saw a smile appear on his face as he did so. Then, he aimed up in the air and shot again. This shot caused a swirling cloud to appear above us.

Suddenly, lightning of five different colors came out of the cloud and hit the ground. The five girls that were shot appeared as the lightning subsided. The man reached down and helped me up. When I did so, I at him and said, "Nice show, Rodrigo."

He lifted his hood to reveal his head. His eyes were an almost piercing ice-blue. His hair was about the same shade of gold as mine, maybe a tad bit lighter, which he wore in a style so that his right eye was almost covered. "You guys weren't so bad yourselves."

Twilight ran over to help Fluttershy up before she asked, "What are you two talking about? What's going on?"

"Allow me to explain," Rodrigo said. "You see, I've known Crossback for a while actually. Yes, I called him Crossback. I know who he is and who you are."

"First time I was here I had to save his hide," I explained.

"Oh, really? Who was the one dangling over a propeller on one of their siblings' zeppelins?"

"Changing the subject. Before we left for the beach yesterday, I asked him to come over as a sort of final test."

"And I have to say that you seven are more than able to put up with Crossback's sibs."

"So, what were in those... those... what are they?" Rarity asked.

Rodrigo smiled. "These things are called handguns. I've become kind of world renown for my dueling ability. And as for what was in them, Crossback will explain."

"They're a type of projectile that doesn't kill what it hits. It merely teleports it away and then brings it back when deactivated. Simple as pie."

"So you didn't even care that you were shooting at us?" Rarity asked, eyes focused on Rodrigo.

He took her hand and kissed it, similar to what I did when I came to Ponyville. "I'm sorry, my dear. I had no mind to actually harm any of you, only test."

"You know," Pinkie piped up, "I could really go for a piece of pie right now." We all agreed and headed out of the simulator. I had headed to the kitchen area to get out our reward when the kids ran through the door. A friend of theirs had invited them over to play earlier. But now, they were all mortified.

"Twilight!" Spike called.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember back when your brother got married?"

"Of course! Why does that matter?"

"Because we've got changelings in the skies. And Crossback?"

"Yes?" I didn't like where this was going.

"I think we found your brothers and sisters."

"WHAT?!" I ran out the door and through the twisting corridor. I passed Sean on the way out, but he was in the middle of watching something so he payed me no heed. Soon, I was out in the alley. Up in the sky were the very things I had been dreading: my siblings' zeppelins.

"Oh, Shnike," I said as I saw them. Soon, the others were at my side. They had their weapons primed if they had them. The younger ones hid behind the rest of us.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard an explosion. Smoke filled the alley way. However, it wasn't normal smoke. It caused us to become drowsy and start to fall to the ground. The last thing I made out was a figure lowering itself over me and shaking what I assumed was its head.

Then everything went dark.

**Chapter Complete. So, how am I doing? I know a few of you are wondering if they will ever make it back to Ponyville, but trust me, we're on the down hill side of this fic. By that I mean we're about the half way point. Anyway R&R for me. And special thanks to Shining Shadow 1965 for allowing me to use Rodrigo. I don't include him as my OC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV: Sibling Rivalry**

**Welcome back, fanfic readers! I hope you all are ready for the final showdown between Crossback and his siblings. I plan on making this be the last Earth chapter, but for anyone who knows who I really am, they know that I'm good at drawing out story lines while shortening them. I know, doesn't make sense, but don't worry, it does to me. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own my OC's.**

When I came to, my arms were tied behind my back and I was blind-folded. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

A voice came from in front of me. "Take off the blind-fold." I felt slightly clawed hands fumble with the piece of cloth before the world came into view again. Standing in front of me were five people, two boys and three girls. All five of them had pitch black hair and reddened eyes.

The voice belong to me brother, Bag O' Tricks, so I quickly grasped that we were in one of the zeppelins. "Ah, brother. So nice of you to visit us."

"As if I had a choice."

"Oh, but you do." Three moved out of the way to show Hurry Cane and Broken Oath holding somebody over a gaping hole. Broken held Fluttershy, while Hurry held someone I didn't recognize at first. She wore a black dress, had dark blue hair, and looked scared to death. "We have here two people very important to you: The girl of you dreams and the Princess you saved. It would be a shame if one of them were to, oh, I don't know, fall." My siblings leaned the two backwards.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were making me choose between my marefriend and one of the only people who could give me parole. I knew that my siblings would make sure that one of them left unless I could find some way out.

It was then that I saw my salvation. On one of the beams holding the giant balloon together, I saw Rodrigo, holding up both of the sword belts. He pointed behind me and then gave me a thumbs-up before I turned back to my siblings. "You know, I expected better from you guys. I mean, kidnapping one of the Princesses of Equestria? That's just low."

"Why you insufferable little brat." Tricks walked up to me and slashed at my face, cutting into the skin on the left cheek. Fluttershy shook when she saw the blood start dripping.

"Why am I the brat? If I recall correctly, you were the favorite child." I looked around him at my other siblings. "And you four. Why do you blindly follow him?"

They started to answer before Tricks held his sai really close to my neck. "Your third option is your own life. Your choice."

"You know, I have friends in high places. I'm sure that they wouldn't be pleased with my dead body."

"I don't care how high rank of friends you have."

"Oh, you misunderstand me. When I said 'friends in high places.'" When I said that, Rodrigo jumped down from his beam and pointed one gun at Tricks and the other at the others. Then, the other Heroes and the kids came running through the door, weapons primed or holding a steel rod. "I meant friends in high places.

"Oi, you two," Rodrigo said to the two holding the girls. "Bring them here, now." They didn't have to be told twice. When the girls were released, he cut the rope holding my hands, then handed me and Fluttershy our swords.

"Now, that's better. So, Tricks, what was that about my life?"

He frowned heavily. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Well, if that's the case..." He whistled a five note pattern. The room instantly filled with people in pitch black cloaks that covered them from head to toe, each one holding a sword. These had to be the changelings, the only army that would follow me brother into battle.

I quickly, turned my head to the rest of the group. "Girls, follow your respective Element. Kids, stick with Rodrigo, Fluttershy and Twilight. And Your Highness, watch yourself. I have a score to settled with Tricks." That said, I spread my wings and took flight after a retreating Bag O' Tricks.

He led me to the top beams of the balloon. Once we both landed, he instantly lunged at me. "You worthless excuse for an Alicorn. It's a punishment in itself to be related to you."

I swung my swords at his head, only to be met with a block. "Yeah, but how do you think I feel? Least loved of the six of us!" I swung again, making him take another step back. "Raised to be the Element of Hatred!" Another two steps forward. "And I just want to say that my knew life is SO..." I cut off his left hand. "...MUCH..." Right hand followed suit. "BETTER!" I kicked him down off of the beam and watched him fall. He completely forgot about his wings.

I turned and was met almost immediately with the body of Fluttershy. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I noticed that she had somehow lost her swords in combat. I tossed her one of mine and we stood, back to back in the center of changelings. Soon, we were the only two left of the circle. We landed on the floor and met up with the others.

"So, did we win?" Spike asked, dropping his steel rod.

"Not quite. Tricks is dead and the others left or followed suit correct?" I was met with nodding. "Well, who brought us into this world?"

I was met with a collective jaw drop. "Ya' don' mean..." AJ began.

"I'm afraid so."

"But how are we going to get back?" Twilight asked.

"Same way we got here." I held out my hand as I did my hoof back in Ponyville. Almost all the others did the same, with the exception of Rodrigo. "Come on, Rod."

He looked at us with a smile. Than he turned away. "You know, I've never thought of leaving here. I was born here. I met my best friend here."

"And you don't think you could leave here."

"Well, I have always wondered where you came from." He walked over to us and put his hand on the top of the pile, coincidentally right on top of Rarity's. I noticed their hands coiled slightly. I smiled slightly before I began to cast the spell.

And then I felt like I was falling again.

**Chapter Complete. I'm going to say right now that I lied. This fic is drawing to a close. There will be two to four more chapters and then it will be over. I'm sorry for those who love this fic, but there may or may not be a sequel, so chew on that for a while. R&R for me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI: Crossback's Final Revolt**

**Good day to you, my fine readers! Are you ready for another chapter of Crossback? I sure am. Oh, and I want to direct your attention to my good friend: ShadowVoltstreaker. He is the writer of another fic that uses Crossback. So, stop reading mine for a while and read his. Anyway, for those of you that are still reading: THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own my OC's.**

Soon, I felt the ground rush up to meet me. I vowed right then and there never to use that spell again unless it was one hundred percent necessary. I opened my eyes to see where we had landed. I suspected that we were back in the library. I mean, it was the last place we were, so it had to be.

I tried to stand like I had been for the past few days, but to little avail. Reaching and arm in front of my face, I smiled when I saw that it was back to being a normal leg with a hoof at the end. Standing normally, I saw the others were quickly standing up and celebrating how everything was back to normal.

Well, mostly.

"What the hay?" Rodrigo asked when he looked down on himself. He currently looked almost exactly like me, with the exception of his lack of wings and blank flank.

"Hmm, it appears that when you arrived here, you transformed into a being like the sentient population," I said.

"Pardon?" AJ asked with a confused look.

"He came here and turned into a pony."

"Ah."

Once we all got up on our feet, we walked outside the door and surveyed the landscape. What we saw almost broke my heart.

The town was covered in darkness. Every light within the town limits was out. However, there was an eerie glow coming form the center of town. Following it, we came across the scariest sight I have ever seen.

Sitting there, in towns square, on two black thrones, were my parents. Discord and Chrysalis were just sitting there, watching us walk up. When we had, Chrysalis beckoned to me. I started to walk forwards, but was stopped by a leg wrapping around my own. I turned to Fluttershy, kissed her forehead, and then continued walking.

Soon, I was right in front of them. My mother got off her throne and tried to put her hooves around me. I took a step back. "My little Crossback, why do you back away from me?"

I snickered. "Why would I want to embrace the world's worst parents?"

Discord spoke to me now. "Now look here, my boy. You're the only one we have left. But luckily for us, you're also the most powerful."

"That may be, but I found a reason for me to change who I used to be." I turned from them and started walking back towards my friends. "A reason to start something new." Soon, I was right in front of them. "And the reason is you."

The mares, fillies, Spike, and Rodrigo all smiled at me when I said this. Fluttershy went as far as to wrap her front legs around my neck in a quick hug before I turned back to see my parents. They had looks of mock happiness for me.

"Well," my father said, "if that's how it's going to be." He grinned at me evilly before he snapped his fingers. I felt something press in my chest, like something was gripping at my heart.

I turned to the girls and saw the Elements were glowing faintly around their necks. I looked at them and begged, "Please."

They nodded and the Elements began to glow even more vigorously. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a rainbow of colors while my heart continued to be compressed. I felt myself begin to change between Crossback and Crossback Disharmic. The pain in my chest increased drastically. I lifted my head and howled in pain.

Then, I opened my eyes and noticed the new figure of Rodrigo sneaking up behind my father. He turned and swiftly bucked the throne that he was sitting on. This made him lose his concentration long enough for the girls to prevail. The Elements hit me with amazing force. I felt as if I was having something drawn out of me.

Soon, the Elements stopped and I could look around again. What I saw stunned me. Standing there, in front of me, was Crossback Disharmic. The Elements must have somehow ripped him apart from me. But now, he was growling at me. He obviously had held onto all of the hatred that made him come into existence.

I looked down at my hip and saw that I still had my swords. Reaching for one, I returned my gaze to watch him do the exact same thing. Soon, we were clashing swords with extreme intensity. Every time I would swing, he would parry, and vice versa.

There was only one way to defeat him. I turned my head for a fraction of a second to shout to the girls, "ELEMENTS!"

Soon, the two of us were enclosed in the rainbow of colors again. I was perfectly fine, but Crossback Disharmic began to writhe in pain. He ran over to my parents, bringing the beam over to them as well. The three began to yell in pain as the colors became brighter.

I walked in front of them. "How does it feel to know that you've lost again?"

"Son, help us," my mother pleaded.

I started a spell of my own. "Join your family. And never return." I cast my spell and engulfed them in a aura of golden yellow. This simple spell, along with the Elements of Harmony, were enough to cause them to slowly fade from sight, taking their reign of tyranny with them.

The sun started to shine brightly again. Mares and stallions of all ages began to leave the buildings as it did. Soon, the town was full of cheering as they realized that they had been defeated. The gathering crowd stared to cheer the seven of our names. I felt simply amazing. I had never been thought of as a hero before.

**The Next Day**

We found ourselves at the front of the doors leading to the royal throne room of the Princesses. The girls were all excited about going in, while I was shaking like a leaf. It didn't matter if I saved one settlement of Equestria, my banishment still stood.

When a guard came out to tell us the Princesses were ready for us, I told the girls to go on ahead. "I'll be in soon." They smiled at me knowingly before entering the room. Instantly, cheering came from the other side of the door. I knew that they were welcoming the Heroes.

After a while of thinking and hoping for the best, I decided to walk through the doors. The room went deathly quite as I approached the royal thrones. Celestia and Luna were sitting in front of me as I walked up and bowed deeply.

"Your Highnesses, I know that I am to be as far from you as possible, but I was brought here after the defeat of Discord and Chrysalis. I beg you, on only this one occasion, for permission to take part in the festivities for honoring the Heroes."

"And why should we?" Celestia asked in a commanding tone.

"Because... because I helped them with the acts."

There was silence for a while before I dared to look up at the Princesses. Both were smiling at me, which had me completely confused. Then, they both touched their horns to my own, symbolizing that my ban had been lifted.

"If I recall correctly, we never officially banned you," Celestia said.

"I banned myself for the fact that I was part of the group that attempted to end your sister's life."

"But you are the one who stopped them. You are most welcome in my kingdom. We owe you our lives." The next thing that happened passed all belief I had. She bowed to _me._ Then her sister followed suit. Turning around, I noticed that everypony was bowing to me.

I stood there, beaming in this. Never before had I been honored like this. I didn't know how to respond.

**Chapter Complete. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed this fic. But alas, all good things must come to an end. The next chapter will most likely be the last one. R&R for me. If I get enough persuasion, I might give in and make a sequel.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

**So, here it is. The final chapter of Crossback. And like I said, there may or may not be a sequel. I know so many of you liked this one. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

I've been living here in Ponyville for about six months now. It's getting around the time for Hearth's Warming now. Already, I can see the snow fall down as I walk through town. The amazing thing is, things in my life have been getting better everyday. I was even invited to the school in town to tell my story about my Cutie Mark.

Right now, I was walking down the street that led to Fluttershy's cottage. She has been allowing me to live with her for obvious reasons. During my walk, I ran into Rodrigo and Rarity doing so last minute shopping. The two had been dating for about as long as we had been back in Equestria.

They turned into a store and I quickly followed suit. Once inside, I tapped Rodrigo on the shoulder. "Hay, man. How you doing?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Oh, Ms. Last Minute here dragged me up to pick up a few groceries."

"As if you didn't want to come along," Rarity snapped before quickly pecking him on the cheek. We all laughed at this spectacle.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Oh, Rarity? Do you have that... thing I asked you for?"

She thought for a second, and then reached into a pouch she had. From it, she produced a small black box. I smiled and took the box, carefully placing it into my own bag.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Oh, don't mention it, Darling."

Rodrigo had a confused look on his face. Soon, the gun-blade Cutie Marked unicorn finally asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Oh, yeah. Fluttershy wanted me to invite you two to our cottage later today. We're having a small gathering for Hearth's Warming. Hope to see you there." That said, I walked out of the store and continued walking down to the cottage. Those two were the last ones we were planning on inviting. I had already invited the other girls and their small families.

Continuing my walk, I started to hear faint thudding sounds. Following them, I found the CMC, playing with wooden swords I had made for them. It was clear that their talent didn't lie in sword-play, but they did grasp the basic idea of it.

They were hitting wooden dummies that Rodrigo had made, making the thudding sounds I had heard earlier. Then, out of nowhere, one of the swords flew back by me.

Sweetie Bell came over to retrieve her sword. I, however, picked it up. "You know, if you hold it closer to the center of the sword, you may have more control over your swing."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Crossback. I'll remember that."

"Say, are you girls coming over for Hearth's Warming?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Scootaloo answered me with.

"Alright. Catch you girls later." I walked off again.

Soon, I had actually made it to the cottage. Walking inside, I saw Twilight and Pinkie putting up decorations while Spike held a checklist. When I walked in, I asked Twilight, "What are you two doing here?"

Pinkie turned to me. "Fluttershy asked us to come over and spiff the place up for the night."

"Speaking of which, where is the beautiful mare?"

"I think she's upstairs in her room. Something about..."

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled. "Put those stars over there."

They continued decorating as I headed up the stairs. Standing outside the bedroom door, I heard her talk to seemingly herself. "Oh, come once, please? Just this once? I know that it's not your thing but please, for me?"

I knocked on the door. "Fluttershy? Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." I opened the room to find my marefriend trying to wrestle Angel into a small robe with wings and a halo. "I made it for him to wear for Hearth's Warming."

I smiled and turned to the small rabbit. We had been getting along much better since we had first met, but he was still pretty mischievous. "Now, listen here. Your 'Mama' made this especially for you. Now, please, put it on." He looked at me and then at the outfit. Giving in, he grabbed the outfit and started to wrestle into it.

Once that was taken care of, Fluttershy turned to me. "Thank you for that. Ever since you started living here, Angel has been acting much better."

I walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Think nothing of it."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips. After Angel was dressed, we headed down to help with the rest of the decorations.

**Later that Night.**

Soon, we had all gathered around the main room. The evening thus far had consisted of amazing food and great talk. Now, it was time for us to exchange gifts. Up to now, everypony had received their presents.

Rodrigo was examining his new red cloak while Rarity tried on a tiara made out of branches and flowers. Pinkie was looking at a new baker's apron as Twilight and Spike opened up a bundle of books that both would enjoy. The CMC had received new versions of their capes that were altered in a way to allow them to sheath their swords in them.

Once all the other gifts were received, I reached into my bag to fish out Fluttershy's gift. I handed her the black box just as she handed me a similar one. I looked straight at her. "After you."

"No, you first."

"No, I insist."

Spike was getting slightly annoyed by this. "How about you open them at the same time?" he suggested angrily.

We looked at each other and nodded. "On three," I said. "One... Two... Three."

Opening our boxes, we each found a necklace, jeweled with our Cutie Marks. Inscribed on the back of each one was the phrase, "Forever loved and protected." We looked at each other with big smiles before wrapping our legs around each other in a hug. Then, our lips met to the applause of the others in the room.

After the party was over, the others left and Fluttershy and I headed up to her room. Soon, we were back in her bed, legs wrapped around each other once more. She nuzzled my neck before she fell asleep. I, however, stayed awake a bit longer to think how truly blessed I was to be able to be with her.

However, my dreams do not bring comfort to me. I always have the same dream, every night. I'm running through the Everfree forest, trying to get away from some unknown pursuer. Soon, I would come to an opening where only one other pony stood: Crossback Disharmic.

He would look up at me and smile evilly. Then, he would hiss in a way that sounded like, "_I'm... Coming..."_

**Well there you go. This fic is complete. And, if you notice, has ended in a cliff-hanger. Does this mean sequel? We'll see. Anyway, I give a special thanks to all of you who stuck with me to the end. R&R and beg for it and I might make it.**


End file.
